De quel façon préfères tu mourir?
by Neyarchess
Summary: Draco va subir la plus longue et pire nuit de sa vie, en testant diverse façon de mourir. Slash Harry.Draco.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:**_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'idée première qu'est la fic vu que c'est un défis. En revanche la tournure que prend l'histoire m'appartiens _

**Titre:**_De quel façon préfères tu mourir. (Normalement le titre qu'a donné Angelinadelacour (auteur qui a lancé ce défis et bien d'autre encore) lui avait donné comme titre Mourir de…, je l'ai changé au dernier moment, donc je m'excuse du faite que je l'ai pas prévenu sur cette imprévue )._

**Résumé:**_Draco va subir la plus longue et pire nuit de sa vie, en testant diverse façon de mourir._

**Rating:**_Pour ce chapitre ce sera du PG-13, dans les autres y aura sûrement du R pour torture et **viol**, mais ça reste encore à voir._

_

* * *

_  
Draco enfila son pyjama de soie vert sombre avant de monter sur son lit. Même pour aller dormir, un Malfoy se devait de le faire avec classe et retenu. Chacun de ses gestes étaient précis. Aucun faux pas. Rien n'était négligé. Chacun des gestes de Draco Malfoy était calculé ainsi lorsqu'il se coucha dans son lit, fermant ses yeux, rien ne le préparait à ce qui l'attendait. Au lieu de retrouver l'agréable sensation de bien être que lui procurait son matelas, il tomba dans un gouffre noir, éternel. Ses sens à l'affût du moindre danger, il porta sa main à sa poche. Il jura. Il avait laissé sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Il essaya de regarder vers le bas mais rien. C'était comme si le sol avait disparu.

Soudain sa chute s'arrêta aussi soudainement quelle avait commencé et une salle remplaça le décor noir.

_Par Slytherin qu'est que je fou là moi?_

Draco encore en l'air tomba sur le sol lui faisant tiré une grimace de douleur. Il se releva et observa la pièce qui se composait d'un lit, d'un placard et d'une chaise. Aucun tableau, aucune fenêtre ne s'y trouvait. La lumière provenait d'une dizaine de bougies posées à même le sol.

Il réalisa qu'il n'y avait ni porte ni trappe. Les solutions pour Draco de quitté cette endroit se réduisaient à transplaner ou de crée un porteloin. Sans sa baguette magique la seconde solution s'effrité en miette. Quand à transplaner, malgré les nombreuses demandes de Draco envers son père, celui-ci avait refusé de le lui apprendre avant ses dix-sept ans. Or à cette instant il n'en avait que seize.

De nouveau Draco se retrouva projeté en l'air, la tête en bas.

_Bordel de Slytherin mais qu'est ce que..._

Une force mystique l'envoya sur le lit et des cordes apparurent de nulle part, attachant ses mains et ses pieds aux barreaux du lit. Prit de panique Draco hurla.

"Lâchez-moi immédiatement ou je vous jure que mon père vous le feras regrettez !"

A peine eu t'il terminé sa phrase qu'un maillon l'empêcha de proféré de nouvelle menace. Cela avait un étrange goût de fraise. Or Draco avait la sainte horreur de ce fruit. Il lui donnait la nausée...surtout lorsqu'ils étaient pourris comme le goût qu'avait le maillon. Une teinte vert pomme colora ses joues et il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux.

Le maillon s'enleva aussitôt, disparaissant dans les air. Il avala sa salive et grimaça. L'attention de Draco fut attirée par le placard, ouvert. A l'intérieur, horrifié, il découvrit toute une panoplie de couteau, d'aiguille et d'autres choses encore plus coupantes comme une mini scie. Une palette chirurgicale s'y trouvait mais Draco ne connaissant pas la médecine moldu l'ignorait totalement. Mais la vue de ses outils lui donnait une peur atroce et son ventre se noua.

"Ecoutez qui que vous soyez, je suis riche. Je vous promet de vous donnez la somme qui vous conviendra si vous me libéré ! "

Une voix forte et grave résonna dans la pièce, faisant tremblé Draco.

"Règle numéros un: Ne jamais faire confiance à un Slytherin. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un d'un Malfoy."

Draco déglutit avec peine. Il connaissait trois choses sur son ennemi. La première est qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. La seconde est qu'il ne portait pas dans son coeur les Slytherins, et ceux quelqu'il soit. La troisième était qu'il le connaissait, et qu'il ne l'appréciait vraiment pas.

Malfoy bégaya, ce qui lui donna l'impression de s'humilier encore plus.

"Pour...Pour quels raisons suis-je ici? Que...que me voulez-vous ?"

Il avait comprit que les outils lui étaient destinés, et la seule idée d'être transpercé de toutes parts ne lui plaisait pas. Il tenta donc de questionnait l'homme, espérant que cela lui donnera le temps de trouver une solution ou du moins de mettre à plus tard l'heure de sa mort.

La voix d'homme tonna avec encore plus de puissance.

"Règle numéros deux: Ne jamais prendre un Hufflepuff pour un imbécile."

Si la situation aurait été différente, Draco aurait rit au nez de son interlocuteur, mais là, quelque chose lui disait que c'était la dernière chose à faire.

"Vous étiez donc à Hogwarts à une époque ? Vous avez peut être connu mon père ? Lucius Malfoy. Vous devez le connaître, il y était lui aussi."

"Je le connais parfaitement, ton père. C'est d'ailleurs par sa faute que tu es ici."

"Que…Par sa faute ? Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Règle numéros trois: Ne jamais..."

"Mais merde !"

Draco voulait comprendre. Que c'était il passé ? Il savait que Lucius avait eu plusieurs ennemis mais il ne connaissait pas toutes les raisons. La plupart étaient jaloux de sa fortune, de son statut. Certain le haïssait car celui-ci était leur peur. La personne qu'ils craignaient, autant que Voldemort. Néanmoins ils ne le montraient pas.

"Règle numéros quatre: Ne jamais proféré d'injure en ma présence !"

"Pour cela marmonna, Draco il faudrait encore que vous soyez réellement ici."

L'homme exécuta sa demande et une main invisible prit l'un des outils.

"Par Slytherin je ne parlais pas sérieusement !"

Il se débattit alors que l'outil s'approchait de lui.

"Plus tu te débattras et plus tu auras mal jeune homme. Ma main risquerai de glisser plus profondément quelle ne le sera déjà, ouvrant ainsi d'autres membres de ton corps. L'outil que j'ai en main est un scalpel ou scalpellum. Sa lame fine, coupe tout ce qu'elle touche d'où son nom qui vient du latin."

_Oh, Slytherin, ce malade compte me faire un cour sur l'orthographe des mots avant de m'étriper? _

"Tu te demande sûrement ce que je compte faire ? C'est simple. Alors que j'arracherai un à un tes boyaux, je te dirai pourquoi je hais tant ton père. Personnellement je n'ai rien contre toi. A près tout, tu m'as rien fait mais vois tu, continua t'il, la lame tenu par un homme invisible déchirait un à un les boutons de la chemise de Draco, il faut bien que quelqu'un paye pour tous les crimes que ton père à fait."

"Non ! Attendez ! S'il vous plait !"

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Une fine perle de transpiration coula au bord de son visage et tomba sur le matelas.

"Je veux pas crever comme ça ! Pitié ! J'ai que seize ans !"

Etrangement, à ses mots Draco pensa à une chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas pensé.

_Je suis encore vierge merde ! _

"J'ai encore des choses à faire dans ma vie !"

Sa voix trembla.

"Ta peau est vraiment blanche, murmura l'homme, ignorant les demandes de sa victime. La raison pour laquelle tu vas payés pour tous ses crimes, dit il en enfonçant la lame dans la chair de Draco, lui faisant pousser un hurlement. C'est que ton très cher papa à assassiner froidement des personnes qu'il jugeait être menaçantes pour sa carrière et celle de son maître."

Du sang coula, rendant le couvre lit à l'origine blanc, rouge sombre.

"Ton père, un jour m'a fait une promesse. Celle de ne jamais tuer ma famille. A cette époque, je pensais, jeune que j'étais, que l'on était "amis". Il m'a laissé nager dans ces illusions durant dix longues années. Un an après la venu de Voldemort, je rentrais chez moi, rejoindre ma femme et mes deux enfants âgés de six mois, des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, continua–t-il de la tristesse dans sa voix, tout en commençant à caressé, sous un océan de sang, les organes vitaux de Draco, qui par un sort ne pouvait plus hurlé."

"Je suis allés dans le salon, et comme un pressentiments, je compris trop tard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce sentiment je l'avais depuis mon réveil mais je l'avais ignorait comme j'avais ignoré la demande de ma femme qui consistait à partir d'ici et de vivre avec une nouvelle identité. Elle avait pressentit ça. Peut être parce qu'elle m'avait épousé moi, un auror. Elle savait que sa vie et celle de nos enfants serait en danger. Je l'ai trouvé, là, gisant sur le sol, morte, le corps nu couvert de marque de torture. Lydia et Sacha, mes bébés avaient étés balancés à travers le mur de la cuisine, tués avec une telle violence qui ne m'était pas inhabituelle. Elle m'était familière. Oui jeune homme, lorsque j'avais ton âge, je fut témoin d'une colère de Lucius. La scène était presque identique au meurtre de ma famille hormis deux choses. L'une était qu'aucune présence féminine ne se trouvait dans la pièce, donc il n'y eu pas de viol. La seconde est que les murs ne furent pas traversés par des bébés mais par des meubles. Près du corps de ma femme, Estelle, un mémo s'y trouvait, m'expliquant en détails la scène qui s'était déroulé en mon absence et me narguant en me rappelant la promesse faite il y a de cela dix ans. La signature était celle de Lucius et l'un de ses sbires"

Lorsque l'homme eu terminé son récit, il avait entre ses mains, l'intestins grêles. Draco, malheureusement pour lui était encore vivant, et la douleur qu'il éprouvait l'empêchait de s'évanouir.

"A présent jeune homme, je voudrais te poser une question."

Le visage de Draco était inondé de larme, dû à la douleur et non à l'histoire de l'homme. Il est vrai qu'il savait que son père s'était trop souvent sali les mains, mais jamais il n'avait appris les détails.

"Maintenant que tu connais une infime partie du côté obscure de ton père, l'aimes tu encore ? Après que tu sais cela, que des centaines d'autres familles ont connu ce que j'ai connu, es tu fier de l'avoir comme père ? D'être son fils ? D'être un Malfoy ?"

**Fin du premier chapitre.

* * *

**

Hufflepuff donne en français Pouffsouffle.

Scalpellum : Scalpel…_ok je suis pas partit cherché loin mais comme je n'ai pas fait de Latin, j'y peut rien. Ce mot je l'ai cherché sur le net, et bon je m'y connais pas en médecine pour pouvoir sortir le nom d'un couteau bien cool lol._

**_Bon bah voilà, ici s'arrête la fin du premier chapitre qui j'espère vous a plus. Le second chapitre vous réserve une surprise de taille. Ce chapitre d'ailleurs je l'ai écrit en trois heures. J'aurai pu le publié tôt dans la matinée mais je voulais vérifié un détail donc je l'ai laissé sur mon ordie. Bon sinon comme je l'ai déjà dit en haut cette idée ne vient pas de moi, mais d'Angelinadelacour. J'ai donc relevé son défi. Il faut la remercier parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais écrit cette fic. Allez, kissou à tous et merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. _**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:**_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'idée première qu'est la fic vu que c'est un défis. En revanche la tournure que prend l'histoire m'appartiens _

**Titre:**_De quel façon préfères tu mourir. (Normalement le titre qu'a donné Angelinadelacour (auteur qui a lancé ce défis et bien d'autre encore) lui avait donné comme titre Mourir de…, je l'ai changé au dernier moment, donc je m'excuse du faite que je l'ai pas prévenu sur cette imprévue )._

**Résumé:**_Draco va subir la plus longue et pire nuit de sa vie, en testant diverse façon de mourir._

**Rating:**_Pour ce chapitre ce sera du PG-13.  
_

_**-----------------------------------**_

L'homme était à présent, en train de recoudre le ventre de Draco et s'apprêtait ensuite à ouvrir un nouvel organe tout en lui parlant.

Sur la table, l'homme avait fait apparaître un petit flacon de couleur bleu, il posa le fil et l'aiguille à côté et prit la fiole. Il secoua légèrement le liquide et la déboucha.

-Sais tu jeune homme ce que cela contient ? Une potion bien sur. Mais pas n'importe laquel. Il s'agit d'une potion qui me rendra de nouveau visible à tes yeux. Si au départ je t'avais bâillonnait, sache que se n'était pas du au hasard. J'y avais déposé quelques goûtes, de potion qui à l'inverse de celle-ci, me rend invisible mais seulement à toi. A l'origine tu ne devais pas me voir car on comptait te libéré mais il y a eu un changement de programme. A présent que tu vas sûrement mourir, à quoi bon rester ainsi ?

Il soupira, et exécuta ses paroles au geste alors que Draco à demi lucide, sa tête tournant à droite et à gauche commençait à sombrer petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Ses yeux, devenu vitreux, virent une personne floue, prendre forme.

-Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas autorisé à sombrer dans un coma, jeune homme. Cette potion devrait te garder éveiller jusqu'à ce que je décide de t'abattre.

Draco ne fit pas attention à ses propos. C'était un rêve, pensa t'il. Rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve qui s'évaporerait des son réveil à Poudlard. Ce qui lui arrivait était trop étrange et absurde pour que tout cela soit vrai. A près tout on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard, ou de quitter ce lieu magiquement. Mais il y avait les porte-loins…mais….ce….

L'homme releva sauvagement la tête de Draco en lui arrachant les cheveux et lui fit boire le contenu d'une autre fiole apparut juste après qu'il eu vidé la première. Ce geste le réveilla légèrement, le ramenant à la dure réalité.

Il nota, ou du moins son cerveau nota que le liquide était doux et ironiquement face à la situation présente, c'était bon. Chose étrange Draco n'était pas censé avoir d'intestin à cette heure. Il se rappela alors que son kidnappeur lui avait implanté quelque chose de métallique ou qui y ressemblait, remplaçant la fonction de l'organe. Il sentit des picotements au ventre, et tout tourna. L'homme, la salle, le lit auquel il y était attaché s'agitait/dansait sous ses yeux. Il reprenait connaissance mais la sensation elle ne s'effaça pas. Au contraire elle accéléra, rendant rapidement nauséeux. Il ne supporterait plus longtemps de se faire ballotter dans tous les sens.

Quelques secondes plus tard, cette impression –car c'en était bien une- se calma. Draco ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé et resta hébétait. La pièce avait changé. Elle était plus accueillante et Draco regarda ses mains et ses pieds, libre. Aucune corde ne les serrait, mais la trace était toujours présente. Le lit sur lequel il était couché, semblait appartenir à une personne aisé, tout comme les meubles et les tableaux de peintres moldu qui décorait la chambre.

Trop occupé à constater que ses vêtements étaient revenu à leur état habituel et que la cicatrice placé sur son ventre avait laissé place au membre volé, il ne vit pas qu'une personne l'observait amusé, placé à l'ombre, au fond de la chambre.

-J'espères que tu te sens mieux, maintenant.

Draco sursauta, et en un éclair il fut debout, prêt à se défendre de ses mains, cherchant d'où provenait ce son.

-Enrico t'a bien traité au moins ?

_Enrico ? C'est quand même pas ce sal bâtard qui m'a fait enduré tout ça ?_

Draco se retourna et vit enfin l'ombre qui s'adresser à lui.

-Vu dans quel état mental tu sembles être, mes pensés se confirment donc. Excuse le, il n'est plus le même depuis l'accident. Il t'a raconté ce qui lui est arrivé n'est ce pas ?

_Il me la dit tout en douceur…Génial ce mec, faut que je pense à le remercié de m'avoir tapé la conversation tout en regardant si mes intestin était en bonne état ou pas._

-Mais il a oublié de te dire qu'il n'était pas seul ?

Draco pâlit encore plus qu'il ne l'était habituellement, combattant son malaise qui refaisait surface.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda t'il méfiant.

-Je veux dire que ton calvaire n'est pas terminé. Enrico ainsi que deux autres personnes dont moi, avons réfléchi au meilleur moyen de ternir la réputation de ta ligné maudite.

-Oh. Et en quoi le faite de m'ouvrir le ventre sali la réputation des Malfoy ?

Draco, reprenant légèrement confiance en lui, essayer de le déstabiliser tout en mémorisant rapidement la pièce, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute allure pour trouver un remède a ce problème.

L'ombre ricana froidement bien qu'amusé par la répartit du plus jeune Malfoy.

-Le faite de pleurer comme une jeune fille effarouchée suffit à te ridiculiser. Sais tu jeune homme que les moldus ont fabriqué des objets fort intéressant ? Le monde magique devrait se penché dessus de plus près car vois tu, nous avons placé dans la pièce précédente des caméras. Ces objets de différente taille et forme t'ont filmés, où si tu préfères t'on enregistré depuis le début de ton apparition. Il nous suffira alors de montrer aux sorciers toi pleurant, gémissant comme une mauviette.

_Qu'est ce que…..Ce….Il plaisante ?_

Draco hébétait ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment, assimilant les informations, pour ensuite se les répéter lentement.

Après quelques minutes de silence auquel l'inconnu avait profité pour lancer deux sortilèges que Draco ne vit pas, occupé à méditer, se demandant si quelqu'un pouvait le sortir de ce merdier. Comme son père par exemple…ou sa mère, à près tout, lorsqu'une Black, qui plus mère, était furieuse, il valait mieux lui laissé place, ou raison sans discuté et ceux le plus rapidement possible. Un jour, pour une raison que Draco ignorait, son père avait eu le malheur de mettre dans une colère noir son épouse. Jamais le jeune blond, n'eu l'impression d'avoir une atmosphère froide et pesante dans le manoir. L'humeur de Madame Malfoy semblait s'être imprégné dans chacune des nombreuses pièces du manoir, jusqu'à la plus petite des parcelles. Si celle-ci apprenait ce qu'avait subi son unique fils Voldemort lui-même n'oserait pas défier une génitrice inquiète et furieuse, surtout quand son mari était Lucius grand sorcier pratiquant la magie noir à l'état pur et sous toutes ses formes. Draco, sourie à cette idée, qui lui plairait si cela se réalisait. Il prit conscience alors de la fixation qu'avait l'étranger sur son corps et gêné il prit la parole, changeant de place se rapprochant ainsi de la fenêtre.

-Pourquoi moi ?

L'homme soupira.

-Je ne supporte pas me répéter. Enrico te l'a déjà expliqué.

Plus pour lui-même que pour Draco il marmonna, contemplant avec envie son ôte.

-Dire que je ne pourrai pas en profiter. Hum, il est beaucoup trop jeune. Quel gâchis vraiment.

Il continua plus haut.

-Il ta sûrement dit ce qu'avait fait ton père –où son acolyte- à son ex-épouse ?

Draco hocha de la tête, reculant lentement.

-Bien, alors un dernier détail avant que je ne te laisse avec 'ma' surprise. Chaque horreur qu'a pu produire ton père, tu le subiras. Ca te donne un indice sur ta prochaine torture. Personnellement je ne dirai pas que c'est une torture mais tu n'as peut-être pas les mêmes goûts que moi en ce qui concerne les partenaires sexuels.

L'homme se retourna de moitié dévoilant ainsi les contours de ce qui semblait être, une porte.

-J'oubliai, inutile de reculé, les fenêtres sont scellés. Il en sera de même pour la porte. Quand à la salle elle est insonore. Personne ne vous entendra, mais on vous regardera rajouta t'il, un sourire mi-moqueur mi-pervers. Encore une chose –il entrouvrît la porte, un pan de lumière s'infiltra dans la chambre- prend ton pied, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, termina t'il de dire avant de lui faire un clin d'oeuil remplis de sous entendu. Il sortit laissant un Draco qui honnêtement accepterait l'aide de n'importe qui –même de Saint Potter, héros mondial, plutôt que de se faire violer, si son cerveau avait bien traduit les propos de l'inconnu.

La porte s'ouvrit au grand désarroi de l'occupant, laissant entré un jeune homme de son âge. Le premier détail qu'il pouvait observait malgré l'obscurité, était ses yeux vert émeraude. Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et d'épouvante.

_Potter ?! Je vais me faire violer par Potter ? Harry Potter ? Slytherin pitié achève moi._

Il aurait préféré se faire arraché un autre membre que de faire ça, et surtout avec lui.

L'homme avança vers la lumière, ce qui permit à Draco de l'identifier correctement, et il comprit qu'on lui avait lui aussi jeté un sort lorsqu'il vit l'iris de ses yeux, terne, sans vie.

_L'Impéro._

Fin du second chapitre.

_

* * *

_

**_Réponses aux revews :_**

_**Angelinadelacour : **J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue pour le second chapitre. Et merci encore pour ta revews._

_**Mione-90 : **Salut, merci d'avoir envoyé une revews. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle t'ai plus.  
_

_**Attention le prochain chapitre passe en R. Cela sera un slash donc avis aux homophobes, vous êtes prévenus. **_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaime**r:_ Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'idée première qu'est la fic vu que c'est un défis. En revanche la tournure que prend l'histoire m'appartiens _

**Titre**: _De quel façon préfères tu mourir. (Normalement le titre qu'a donné Angelinadelacour (auteur qui a lancé ce défis et bien d'autre encore) lui avait donné comme titre Mourir de…, je l'ai changé au dernier moment, donc je m'excuse du faite que je l'ai pas prévenu sur cette imprévue )._

**Résumé**: _Draco va subir la plus longue et pire nuit de sa vie, en testant diverse façon de mourir._

**Rating:**_Pour ce chapitre ce sera du R. Attention scène de vio_l.

* * *

_Ok Draco, tu fermes les yeux et tu expires bien profondément. Inspire, expire. Inspire expire. D'accord, maintenant tu comptes jusqu'à dix et tu ouvres les yeux. Potter aura disparut et je ne serai plus ici. _

_Un...Deux...Trois...Quatre...Cinq...Six...Sept..._

-Malfoy.

_Oh...Merde._

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux et à son horreur vit que son supposé ennemi s'était beaucoup trop rapproché de lui à son goût.

-Potter, je te jure que si tu approches un pas de plus vers moi, je te castre menaça t-il, longeant par mesure de sécurité le mur, mettant plus de distance entre son corps et celui du Griffindor.

-Je crois qu'il est necesseraire pour nous deux que nous le fassions.

-Que l'on quoi? S'étrangla t'il. Potter ma haine envers toi ne cache et ne cachera jamais un amour fou et passionné. Est-ce clair?

Potter s'avança vers lui et murmura le plus silencieusement possible.

-Bien, alors l'autre con reviendra pour nous butter.

Draco longea le mur, en direction du dosseret du lit.

Potter s'approchait lentement du lit, les yeux rivés sur lui. Effrayé Malfoy reculait à chaque pas jusqu'à se retrouvé accolé au dos de la couchette. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, s'était d'éloigner continuellement son corps ' pur ' d'Harry. C'est donc sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se trouvait derrière lui, qu'il tomba à la renverse sur le matelas. Bien que couché sur le dos, il reculait toujours, la bouche ouverte de plus en plus épouvantée, montant plus haut, sur le lit.

Harry grimpa sur le matelas et allait bientôt l'atteindre lorsque que tentant le tout pour le tout, Draco s'élança vers le rebord…pour se retrouver éjecté à sa place. Un hurlement définissable suivit d'un rire retentit dans la pièce.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser t'échapper aussi facilement ! Le lit est charmé pour t'empêcher de fuir.

Draco laissa échapper un sanglot de terreur. Ses poumons se comprimaient. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il poussa un cri quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Potter avait continué sa progression et venait de l'atteindre. Il commença à se débattre mais inutilement étant déjà affaiblit par sa blessure et perte de sang dû à sa précédente torture. De plus Harry était plus grand et plus fort que lui et n'eut aucun mal à lui bloquer ses jambes et tenir fermement ses mains en haut de sa tête. De l'autre, il lui empoigna sa tête par les cheveux lui faisant tirer un cri de douleur. Draco respirait à présent d'une manière saccadée en tentant vainement de se libérer de l'emprise de son agresseur.

-S'il te plait, supplia t'il, Potter reprend toi.

Des larmes coulaient à présent librement le long de ses joues. Le Griffindor le regarda fixement un moment, puis se pencha, légèrement vers lui.

Ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur, ses pires craintes allaient se réaliser. Il s'apprêté à l'implorer de nouveau lorsque soudainement, il sentit un souffle chaud près de son oreille, suivit de près par un murmure qu'il ne distingua pas au commencement, son cerveau encore tétanisé par la peur, mais finit par identifier comme des paroles.

-Ne bouge pas, ils nous surveillent.

-Potter ? Murmura Draco surpris. C'est bien toi ?

-Oui.

-Mais l'Impero…

-Il n'a aucun effet sur moi.

-Quoi ! S'exclama t'il les yeux arrondit par l'incrédulité et la signification de ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu.

Harry ne répondit pas et l'embrassa en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser. C'était son meilleur ennemi et malgré leur haine mutuelle, Harry refusait de le voir souffrir. C'était donc pour cela qu'il était resté làà attendre.

Il se souvenait encore du piège tendu par les mangemorts en son honneur. Cela s'était déroulé alors qu'il était seulà Pré-au-Lard. C'était la nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors malgré le couvre feu il se leva et quitta le dortoir silencieusement, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. La Grosse Dame trop ensommeillé lui ouvrit la porte sans posé de question, n'ouvrant pas les yeux pour voir qui dérangé son sommeil. L'attaque fut si rapide et soudaine qu'Harry n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver le stupefix. Son visage fut recouvert par une cagoule et il fut emmené au même endroit que Malfoy, ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait lui arrivé. Il reçu de nombreux Doloris et malgré sa douleur, il réussi à contrôlé l'Impero. Heureusement ils le laissèrent dans un cachot, gardé par deux gardes qui ne lui posèrent pas de question, ou d'ordre. Harry était trop fatigué et souffrant pour exécuter leur demande. Son corps ne put tenir plus longtemps et il s'écroula par terreévanoui. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'on le réveilla à l'aide de cuisant sort, pour l'emmener dans une salle proche de Draco. Il écouta attentivement la discutions animé dans la pièce d'en face et il comprit son rôle dans l'histoire. Il sut aussi qu'il n'était plus le seul prisonnier.

-S'il te plait ne le fais pas, implora t il.

-Il le faut, ou alors ils reviendront pour nous tuer. Je ferais attention promit, rajouta-il.

Draco ferma les yeux, ses larmes coulant toujours. Harry les essuya avec de nombreux baisers, et lentement il commença à déshabiller le Slytherin en lui enlevant le haut de son pyjama. Il le caressa tendrement, remonta vers son visage et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille très légèrement.

_Arrête s'il te plait…Potter, ne fais pas ça…_

Harry enleva son pull, refusant de décoller sa bouche à celle de Draco qui était resté inerte, refusant d'embrasser voir toucher Potter. Il était figé, coincé sous le corps d'Harry, avec un sort entourant le lit l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Draco avait gardé les yeux fermé, n'osant pas les ouvrir et affronté la réalité : il allait se faire violer par Harry.

-Hey, aide moi. J'essaye de nous sauver alors ne complique pas la tache en restant figé comme ça, murmura Harry. Pour moi aussi ce n'est pas facile mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour le moment.

Harry prit donc la main et après l'avoir elle aussi embrasser et léché il la plaça sur sa tête. Draco tenta maladroitement de faire ce qu'on lui demandé et cela fit sourire Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux alors que le Griffindor semblait à présent s'attaquait à son nombril, le titillant. Malfoy essaya de se décontracter, de ne plus penser aux caméras qui suivaient le moindre de leurs gestes. Il pensa à tout autre chose mais cela ne marchait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter cette idée. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry. Non. Il s'y prenait très bien. Tellement que le corps de Draco réagissait, contredisant son état mental.

Harry avait enlevé son pantalon et en faisait de même pour Draco. Le corps de celui-ci semblait attendre cette occasion. De se sentir plus libre, alors que l'esprit de Draco souhaitait être couvert de couvertures aussi nombreuse soient elles.

Harry s'intéressait à présent aux abords généreux des parties génitales de son partenaire -bien que caché par son boxer, avant de remonter embrasser Draco. Il répondit à son baiser avec une telle fougue –ardente- que cela surprit Harry. Leur langue s'entrechoqué avec sauvagerie bien que passionné. Tout ce que le corps de Draco désirait, Harry le lui procurait malgré le dégoût et l'horreur qu'avait le Slytherin à le faire. Son corps avait beau répondre aux avances du Griffindor, il n'arrivait pas et n'arriverait jamais à se faire à cette idée.

La voix du même homme qui avait laissé Draco en compagnie du jeune sorcier se fit entendre, au moment ou il commençait avec l'aide d'Harry à enlever le reste de vêtement qu'ils avaient sur eux.

-Bon sang c'est un viol pas une scène d'amour à l'eau de rose ! Si vous ne voulez pas que je vienne vous aider accélérez le mouvement.

Draco rougit violemment par cette interruption qui tombait mal, le forçant à revenir à la réalité.

Harry lui fit oublié tout cela en s'appliquant a lécher la moindre parcelle de l'intimité de Draco.

_Par Slytherin ne touche pas cet endroit….Oh ! Aaaaaaah….C'est….._

Il ne put retenir un gémissement au contact de la langue douce d'Harry sur sa virilité. Aidé de sa main Harry put facilement rendre Draco au bord de l'orgasme mais au tout dernier moment il s'arrêta.

Draco haleta à la perte soudaine de contacte.

Leur respiration s'accéléra en même temps que leur température corporelle. Elle se faisait par un rythme saccadé, rapide et chaud.

Harry s'allongea près de lui, ses lèvres douces parcourant son corps avant de le retourner et de le pénétrer avec douceur, commencent d'abord par un doigts puis deux et trois, pour ensuite les remplacer par son membre fièrement dressé.

Draco sentit une vive douleur le déchirer au commencement, mais celle-ci fut vite remplacée par un doux bien être qui s'accentua rapidement pour atteindre son apogée, un summum qui les laissa tout deux pantelants et sans souffle.

Fin du troisième chapitre.

* * *

**N/A:**_Je sens que je vous ai laissé sur votre faim là, non ? Nan allez, sans déconner, c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre comme ça. Avec une scène d'amour. C'est aussi mon premier Slash ! Applaudissement s'il vous plait. Surtout que si je n'ai pas publié la semaine passé, c'est parce que j'avais un blocage dans l'écriture du chapitre donc je me suis donné un délai supplémentaire et je peux vous dire que j'ai fais de mon mieux afin que les sentiments ne soient pas irréels. _

**Note importante:** **_Je viens de relire les deux premiers chapitres et je m'excuse sincèrement des fautes d'orthographes. J'avoue que j'ai beau corriger mon texte sous Word et relire le tout, certaines voir plusieurs erreurs m'échappent et ce n'est que trop tard que je m'en aperçoit. Alors voilà, y aurai t'il une personne douée en orthographe (et ayant Yahoo Messenger afin que nous puissions discuter) qui accepterait de corriger cette fanfiction ? C'est la question que je me pose car j'ai vraiment honte de moi en vous faisant lire un chapitre rempli de faute. Voilà, dernière question –et je sens que je vais me faire huer tellement je vais paraître stupide- mais je compte modifier le chapitre deux (enlever les bourdes que j'ai laissé involontairement), je dois faire comment ? J'ai peur qu'en mettant le document corrigé à la place de l'actuel chapitre deux, je n'efface les revews. Pitoyable hein ? Je sais, mais bon je préfère demander avant de commettre une autre sottise. J'espère avoir des réponses…_**

Bon laissons places aux charmantes réponses aux revews …

**Top-Cerise:**_Les tortures de Draco ne risque pas de se finir maintenant, j'ai d'autres idées à développé… et puis bon je m'éclate à faire ces chapitres donc la terminé au bout de trois chapitres (c'était mon idée de départ) me soûlera trop. Donc attends-toi au pire (pour Draco), lol. _

**Angelinadelacour:**_Je crois que Draco va effectivement prendre son pied…sourire pervers, ne t'inquiète pas, ta nature de perverse ne risque pas de rentré se cacher, lol. A propos bienvenu au Club des vicieuses. Looool. _

**Yunie:**_A ton avis ? Je pouvais pas laissé Draco vierge encore plus longtemps (j'aurai bien aimé être à la place d'Harry ou inversement mais bon, ne rêvons pas trop….). Je crois que tu n'as pas fini de rire dans cette fic'. Surtout qu'au moment même ou je réponds à ta revews, je viens d'avoir une autre idée pour la fic et je crois qu'elle sera dans le chapitre quatre. Je sais je sais, les idées me viennent à tout moment de la journée…même quand je dors. Perverse un jour, perverse toujours ! C'est mon nouveau slogan, cool non ?_

**Pétale de lune:** _Maintenant tu plains toujours Potter ? Sachant qu'il se tape Malfoy junior ? Lol. Quand aux caméras, elles seront je pense, toujours présente dans les prochains chapitres mais je préfère ne rien dire. Tu verras par toi-même et merci pour ta revews . _


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer:**_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'idée première qu'est la fic vu que c'est un défis. En revanche la tournure que prend l'histoire m'appartiens _

**Titre:**_De quel façon préfères tu mourir. (Normalement le titre qu'a donné Angelinadelacour (auteur qui a lancé ce défis et bien d'autre encore) lui avait donné comme titre Mourir de…, je l'ai changé au dernier moment, donc je m'excuse du faite que je l'ai pas prévenu sur cette imprévue )._

**Résumé:**_Draco va subir la plus longue et pire nuit de sa vie, en testant diverse façon de mourir._

**Raiting:**_Pour ce chapitre ce sera du PG-13. Allusion au suicide. _

**N/A:**_ Avis aux amateurs de slash,_ j'ai crée une communauté dédiée aux slash_donc si vous voulez vous inscrire vous les bienvenu. Tous types de slash seront acceptés –bien que j'ai une préférence pour les Harry/Draco, Harry/Severus, Sirius/Severus, Remus/Severus et les Sirius/Remus._

_Les réponses aux revews sont comme d'habitude à la fin du chapitre .  
_

**Chapitre quatre. **

Draco, alors qu'Harry était toujours allongé sur le lit, se leva –après avoir remis honteusement ses habits sur lui- et s'éloigna le plus loin possible du Griffindor. Il s'effondra contre le mur, replié sur lui-même, comme un enfant le faisait lorsqu'il était traumatisé ou apeuré.

_Slytherin, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça ? Père, Mère…Pardon, je…Je n'ai pas su me défendre…Je…Je ne pouvais pas… Je…J'ai si honte…_

Draco souhaitait disparaître de ce monde. Il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, de lever la tête pour avoir la preuve accablante de son acte. Il en avait honte. Il s'était sali. On plutôt on l'avait forcé. A présent, il ne trouvait pas le courage ou la force nécessaire pour s'enfuir d'ici. A quoi bon ? Il n'était plus qu'un vulgaire objet de torture et sexuel. Et s'il fuyait cet endroit, où irait-il ? Chez lui ? Or de question. Draco n'oserait jamais y retourner après tout cela. Son père avait beau être emprisonner pour le moment, il trouverait bien le moyen pour écorcher vif ses agresseurs et ensuite donner à son fils un allé simple vers la morgue. Il restait Poudlard bien sur. Mais il n'y serait pas en sécurité, ses amis seront au courant et le nargueront sans cesse. Puis les vacances viendront, le forçant à revenir chez lui.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre une nouvelle identité mais pour vivre où ? Dans la rue, tel un vulgaire mendiant sans le sou alors qu'il était l'héritier de toute une fortune ? Sa vie se résumerait donc à ça ? A vivre en se demandant ce qu'il mangerait ce soir ? Savoir où il allait dormir ? Sous un pont ? Sur le trottoir à la vue de tous ? Impossible. Il était bien trop connu pour pouvoir faire tout cela et si son père ne l'avait pas encore tué il le ferait sûrement en sachant qu'il avait mis au monde une épave vivante, vidé de toute chose, de fierté, d'arrogance et d'amour propre. Son sang comme souillé par un tas d'immonde ordures coulait dans ses veines, qu'il n'avait pas le courage de trancher en partant de son poignet pour terminer vers ses veines, les ouvrant laissant libre le sang qui s'en écoulera. Il pourra ainsi trouver le sommeil, la paix. Le poids de la honte disparaîtra pour laisser place à de la tranquillité. Il sombrera paisiblement vers l'inconscience, première étape à franchir avant de trouver le repos éternel.

Il resta ainsi un très long moment, comme perdu dans ses pensés ou dans un autre univers. Loin, très loin de celui-ci. Lorsque Harry reçu « l'ordre » de sortir de la pièce, Draco ne bougea pas. Il avait entendu la voix d'homme mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Harry –après avoir remis ses vêtements- jeta un discret et rapide coup d'oeuil vers son ennemi, et soupira. Lui aussi avait la conscience tiraillée par une voix intérieure qui l'insultait de meurtrier et de violeur. Il l'était devenu pour sauver une vie… et la détruire après coup. Ils étaient deux à savoir qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Lui et Malfoy. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant que Lucius avait cette fois quatre bonne raison de le haïr. Premièrement il avait sans le vouloir anéantit l'emprise de Voldemort sur le monde magique, douze ans plus tard il lui avait enlevé son elfe de maison, a quinze ans il l'avait envoyé à Azkaban et pour agrémentait tout cela de lui enlever l'innocence de son fils.

Il sortit leur faisant croire qu'il était toujours maîtrisé par le sort interdit et rentra de nouveau dans sa cage -ses deux geôliers l'ayant déserté il se retrouva seul. Il n'eu pas attendre longtemps pour recevoir de la visite. La cage où se trouvait Harry étant très sombre, distinguer ses mains –voir le sol- semblait être un pari difficile à gagner, alors voir le visage de l'homme en face des barreaux, il ne fallait même pas y compter.

Alors ? Quelle est ton impression ? Lui demanda t'il.

Harry surprit ne répondit pas. Il n'allait tout de même lui demander quel effet cela lui faisait de baiser avec Draco ? L'homme continua, mais avec une intonation différente. Il y avait comme de l'amusement.

Tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air avec le richissime et très célèbre Draco Malfoy et tu ne sais pas quel effet cela te fait ? Tu sais, ta situation m'amuse vraiment. A l'heure qu'il est, tu as des millions de fan, mais dans quelques heures je doute qu'ils te resteront toujours aussi fidèle.

Harry n'y comprenait rien. De quoi parlait il ? Qu'était donc le rapport avec « ses fans » ? Il allait devoir leur faire l'amour à eux tous ? Si cela était possible, Harry serait sûrement mort en pleine action.

Tout d'abord, plusieurs sorcières et peut être sorcier souhaiteraient t'avoir le temps d'une nuit dans leur lit, or lorsqu'ils verront que tu as passé la soirée avec Draco ils seront déçu et choqué. Viens ensuite les fanatiques de Malfoy junior. Ils désireront te voir six pieds sous terre. Mais d'après moi, la personne qui voudra t'étriper sera très certainement Lucius Malfoy. Le connaissant, il se débrouillera pour sortir d'Azkaban et quelques soit l'endroit il te trouvera pour te tuer. Quand bien même le trou dans lequel tu te seras terré sera petit il te repérera et s'arrangera pour te le faire payer très cher. Lucius est quelqu'un de très vicieuxalors lorsqu'un de ses ennemis est devant lui, il ne se gêne pas pour l'humilier, l'écraser, lui donner un goût amer de la vie si elle ne l'est pas déjà pour lui. Avec tout ça, viens le faite que _tu es un violeur._

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêté de battre. Blême, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, son souffle s'était coupé. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêtait, lorsque son agresseur lui dit ces paroles :

Voyons Harry, nous ne sommes pas idiots tu sais ? En ce qui concerne l'art de berner son adversaire, je crois bien que nous avons plus d'expérience que toi. Je ne peux pas en dire autant en concernant tes capacités à satisfaire ton partenaire. Draco il me semble n'avérait pas être consentant, il était même horrifié. Or tu as ignoré ce détail et tu l'as fait alors que tu n'étais pas sous l'Impero. Tu ne l'as jamais été d'ailleurs. Nous t'avons laissé croire que tu nous obéissais mais depuis ton réveil ici, tu avais tes esprits. Bien évidemment nous nous attendions à ce que tu résistes malgré ta fatigue. Toutefois ce qui m'a surprit chez toi c'est que tu ne te sois pas enfui. Tu en avais la possibilité, alors pourquoi être resté ici ?

L'homme attendit calmement qu'Harry retrouve ses esprits avant de lui reposait la question. Puis voyant qu'il ne comptait pas répondre, sûrement trop sonné par le faite que ses kidnappeurs savaient depuis le début qu'il était libre de ses actes, il répondit à sa place.

Tu es resté ici pourquoi ? Pour sauvé Malfoy ? Vraiment Harry, ta générosité te perdra.

Harry comme pour faire écho à son hypothèse tomba à genoux, la tête baissée, les yeux agrandis par le choc de se faire insulter de violeur. D'entendre ce mot prononcer pour lui.

Enrico, Trocker et moi savions parfaitement que tu pouvais facilement nous entendre si nous te placions près de nous. Ainsi quand tu as su que tu n'étais plus seul, ton foutu caractère de Griffindor a préféré resté ici, pour le sauver. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi. C'est ton pire ennemi et malgré tout, tu as essayé de retarder l'heure de sa déchéance. C'est ce que je n'arrive toujours pas à saisir. Bon sang n'importe qui à ta place serait partit, tu aurais pu prétendre qu'il était trop tard pour lui ou mieux ! Que tu ne savais pas qu'il était là.

Non.

Harry le dit d'une voix si basse que Trocker ne le comprit pas. Harry répéta avec cette fois plus de ton et de détermination.

C'est peut être mon ennemi mais je ne l'aurai jamais laissé.

Ha, ha, ha. Pourquoi donc ? Tu tiens à lui ?

Par ma faute de nombreux gens sont mort. Mes parents, Cédric et mon parrain. Alors maintenant je ne me pose plus de question pour savoir si j'apprécie tel personne ou non. Si je peux le sauver je le fais, quelqu'en sois les conséquences.

Hum, je vois.

Il se retourna et partit. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il murmura pour lui-même :

Cela va être beaucoup plus amusant que nous ne le prévoyons. Il va falloir que j'en informe les autres. La soirée est loin d'être terminé maintenant.

Harry se replia contre lui-même, la tête posée sur ses bras, regardant le sol sans vraiment le voir, tout au fond de sa cage, dans un noir complet. Là ou personne ne pourrait le distinguer des ténèbres qui planaient sur lui.

_Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Merde, il allait crever si je ne… Si je ne le… _

Jamais il ne se pardonnerait lui-même d'avoir violé –de force- son ennemi, et ceux malgré les raisons qui l'avaient contraint. L'autre homme avait raison pensa t'il. Il était devenu un violeur. Lui, le Survivant, le fil de James Potter et Lily Evans ayant pour parrain le défunt et très renommé Sirius Black, était devenu le Survivant Violeur De Malfoy. Lui, un Griffindor avait finalement agit contre ses propres principes.

**Fin du chapitre. **

**Réponses aux revews : **

**Yunie: **_C'est clair qu'au premier chapitre je me suis vraiment lâchée (remarque je peux en dire autant pour le chapitre trois). et puis comme séance de torture j'en voulais une avec du sang mais qui est un sens et non une fic ou Draco n'est qu'un simple pantin qui se fait lyncher sans que l'on sache pourquoi on le torture ainsi. _

_Quand au fameux chapitre trois...hem...je suis gêné là...mais merci...héhé c'est tout naturel chez moi la perversité (Neyarchess la grande Cochonne mdr d'où mon pseudo lahaloufamahboula sûrement ). Mais il est vrai que quelques années plus tôt j'étais encore cette pure et sainte Neyarchess qui ne connaissait rien à tout cela. Oui, je l'avoue j'étais encore une gente demoiselle qui ignorais tout de la sexualité sous toutes ses formes mais voilà, il a bien fallu que ma véritable nature voit le jour. Malgré tout j'ai su gardé ma pureté (héhé perverse jusqu'au bout des ongles mais avec des règles qu'elle compte bien tenir ;-) ). Mdr, le délire que je prend trop pas en écrivant ça, c'est fou. _

**Alia: **_Merci, merci . Hum, Draco sera t'il consentant ou non, ah tel est la question. La réponse se trouve au chapitre trois. Tu auras ainsi la réponse à ta question. ;) espère que le chapitre lui plaira _

**Pétale de lune: **_Hahaha, j'étais sur que tu allais vite changé d'avis . -ne pas envié Draco ou Harry dans cette situation m'aurai...étonné O.o_

_Personnellement, je trouve que la seule personne féminine qui va bien avec Draco (dans les couples) c'est Ginny. Je ne suis pas vraiment une accro des Granger/Malfoy, mais il m'arrive de temps à autre d'en lire. Mais bon je les trouve trop incompatible alors hein..._

_Côté mec c'est irrémédiablement ...Harry. (La nouvelle du siècle, lol)_

_Pour les fautes d'orthographes j'ai trouvé une solution -le miracle lol. Je relis plus de dix fois le chapitre en prenant tout mon temps (je lis vraiment très vite ), c'est vrai que ça peut paraître lassant mais comme je le fais régulièrement –pas tous les jours mais presque- et après avoir rajouté plusieurs nouveautés aux chapitres futurs, ça peut aller. _

_Je viens de me rendre compte que ma réponse à ta revews est asser longue...j'espère que je ne t'ai pas soulé avec tout ce que j'ai dit...enfin écrit, lol._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer:**_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'idée première qu'est la fic vu que c'est un défis. En revanche la tournure que prend l'histoire m'appartiens _

**Titre:**_De quel façon préfères tu mourir. (Normalement le titre qu'a donné Angelinadelacour (auteur qui a lancé ce défis et bien d'autre encore) lui avait donné comme titre Mourir de…, je l'ai changé au dernier moment, donc je m'excuse du faite que je l'ai pas prévenu sur cette imprévue)._

**Résumé:**_Draco va subir la plus longue et pire nuit de sa vie, en testant diverse façon de mourir._

**Rating:**_Pour ce chapitre ce sera du PG-13 voir R pour propos asser dur._

_Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques et les réponses aux revews sont en fin de chapitre._

**Le site refuse de mettre les tirets montrant une discution, j'ai tenté de mettre des étoiles, des guillemets et même des parenthèses mais rien à faire.  
**

_

* * *

_

Hey les gars, y a du nouveau pour vous.

Ah ouais?

Y'a le gamin, Potter, on peut encore l'utiliser avec son amant, la petite lavette là.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Je veux dire que le dépuceleur semble s'inquiéter pour ses petits amis. Je pense qu'on pourra en profiter encore un bon moment avant qu'il ne craque.

Putain c'est une bonne idée ça.

Hey ! Matez ça ! J'ai mis en arrière la séquence bien chaude et je peux vous dire que c'est excellent. Wow, il y est pas aller mollo le p'tit gars. Par Merlin qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour être à la place de ce bâtard. Après avoir prit du plaisir il est là a se morfondre. Faut qu'on mette en place notre plan là, faut le remettre dans l'ambiance.

Ouais et faut aussi préparer des nouvelles tortures. On ne lâche pas Potter avant de l'avoir épuisé dans tout les sens du terme.

Je crois avoir une autre idée pour les petits. Et si on les….

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco inconscient de ce qui se tramait, était encore dans un état second. Toutes les pires pensées morbides occupaient son esprit. Le suicide était l'une des pensées qui était la plus présente.

Harry lui culpabilisait encore mais moins. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Malfoy avant qu'il ne quitte cet endroit morbide. Lorsqu'il était sortit de la chambre il avait mémoré le chemin. Il y avait juste un petit problème asser important hormis convaincre son ennemi sans qu'il ne se fasse l'idée de se refaire violer de nouveau. Il devait tout simplement sortir de sa cage. Bon le seul point positif c'est qu'il n'y avait pas les deux sentinelles qui montaient la garde à son arrivé. Mais n'étant pas une fille, Harry n'avait pas d'épingle dans ses cheveux –ce qui n'aurait servi à rien vu leur état habituel, ni de soutien-gorge pouvant faire office de 'cachette' idéal…sauf lorsque l'on se retrouvait nu…face à son ennemi. De plus il aurait fallu qu'il trouve la serrure dans le noir, du moins s'il y en avait bien une car rien ne prouvait que la cage possédait une serrure. Il s'approcha donc, les mains tendues devant lui, et toucha les barreaux à la recherche d'une moindre faille, pouvant l'aider à s'enfuir. Il frissonna au contact dur et froid des barreaux et petit à petit il se mit en quête d'une faille. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche, Harry baissa les bras, impuissant. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi faible. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, lui, Harry Potter se retrouvait là, bloqué par de misérables barreaux de fer obligé d'obéir aux ordres de pervers, sadiques et psychopathes sorciers.

_Ils devraient bien s'entendre avec Voldemort. Bon sang c'est à se demander si toute ma vie n'est pas destinée à rencontrer des salopards complètement tordus. Et Dumbledore. Je ne peux même pas le prévenir. _

Faisant écho à ses pensées la porte s'ouvrit et Harry cligna des yeux, la lumière étant trop vive après cette obscurité.

Lève toi .

Il obéit, se demandant ce que lui voulait ses goeliers. L'homme de sa baguette ouvrit la cage, laissant sortir Potter. Il allait refermait la cage quand soudain il reçu un coup sur la nuque. Il s'effondra, inconscient alors que Potter se massait le bras en grimaçant. Il avait agit sous une impulsion et jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que sous cette masse de vêtement se cachait une musculature aussi imposante. Malgré la douleur qu'il avait, il était fier que son attaque est marché ou sinon il ne donnerait sûrement pas cher de sa peau à l'heure actuel. Il empoigna les jambes de l'homme et il tira le corps afin de l'enfermer dans la cage. Harry prit la baguette magique et jeta le sort permettant de refermer la cage.

Le couloir dans lequel il était semblait asser bien éclairé –par rapport à la pièce précédente- et heureusement pour Harry, il n'y avait pas de garde. Doutant sur le faite que les agresseurs aient pu mettre des cameras dans le couloir il commença tout d'abord par repéré leur pièce principal.

Il la trouva au bout de quelque surprise qui lui apprit où se tenaient leur rencontre. En effet, Harry était non pas dans une maison ou un manoir comme il le pensait mais dans une espèce d'hôtel moldu ce qui l'arrangeait sur le fait qu'aucun tableau magique ne s'y trouvait, afin de l'espionner. La pièce principal des kidnappeur se trouvait être très bruyante et Harry en profita pour écouter, quelques secondes, leur conversation qui portait sur une nouvelle séance de torture.

Je pense plutôt à un sort interdit sur le crétin de Malfoy. L'autre se contentera de le regarder à travers une vitre s'il n'est pas dans la même pièce que lui. Cela serait bien que ce soit Potter qui lui jette le sort histoire d'en rajouter sur sa conscience de Gryffindor.

T'as l'air d'oubliai qu'il peut vaincre l'Impero. Normal que Dumbledorelui coure après. Un gamin pareil avec une telle puissance dans ce corps est asser difficile à contrôler.

Ouais mais c'est une bonne idée. On la rajoute avec les deux autres. Avez-vous réfléchi au meilleur moyen de tuer le Slytherin? Et Potter, on en fait quoi? On ne peut pas le garder indéfiniment ici, on se fera attraper avant d'en avoir fini avec lui.

Le concerné blanchi et terrifié à l'idée de savoir ce qu'ils allaient dire mais personne ne répondit.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre approchant de la porte. Harry terrifié à l'idée qu'on le trouve devant la porte les espionnant s'enfui juste à temps, s'arrêtant à un tournant. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry pu entendre les commentaires d'un de ses kidnappeurs.

C'est étrange j'aurai juré avoir sentit la présence d'une personne derrière la porte.

La porte se referma et Harry pu souffler. Il l'avait échappé belle mais il n'était pas sauvé pour autant. Ils allaient bientôt se rendre compte qu'Harry ne venait toujours pas avec le garde et s'il ne se décidait pas à retrouver la chambre de Draco, il risquait d'avoir d'autres problèmes en prime.

Bon sang Malfoy t'es où? Marmonna t'il en se mettant en marche.

Harry se fiant à sa mémoire refit le chemin au sens inverse mais arrivé devant la porte qu'il pensait être la bonne il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une autre complication. Les caméras. Comment Draco allait il quitter la pièce sans attiré l'attention sur lui?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur, réfléchissant à ce dilemme et au fait qu'il ne savait pas comment appelé son ennemi et lui expliquait son plan sans que les agresseurs ne s'en rendent compte. Le son de sa voix le trahirait si ce n'était pas le comportement de Malfoy.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Harry mit sur la poigné et ouvrit très légèrement la porte. Il regarda par l'ouverture où se trouvait le Slytherin mais il ne vit rien. Déconcerté il fixa attentivement chaque recoin et il le trouva, en position fœtale, replié sur lui-même. Harry éprouva un sentiment de culpabilité à son égard.

Draco, comme déconnecté au monde extérieur n'avait pas remarqué la porte entrebâillé et encore moins Harry qui le fixait. Il était ailleurs, à la fois choqué par ce qui venait de lui arrivait et par le fait qu'il s'était trahi. Il avait couché avec son pire ennemi et jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur que maintenant. Après tout, qu'allait il lui arrivait après cela? Plus rien ne lui importait à présent.

Pst! Malfoy!

Il ne réagit pas. Harry mordit sa lève inférieure et inquiet il regarda si quelqu'un venait, personne en vue. Il prit son inspiration et siffla. Il souri.

Draco avait enfin réagit à son appel mais le regard qu'avait le blond en cet instant lui glaça le sang. Il est vrai que celui-ci n'avait pas coutume de porter son cœur en bandouliere, de montrer ses sentiments – hormis les sourires froid, sadique ou fier qu'il prenait lorsqu'il avait atteint son but. Mais là, c'était diffèrent. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur d'ingéniosité, de ruse et de fierté mais un vide immense donnant l'impression de se perdre dans un gouffre noir et sans fin.

Le Slytherin le regarda sans vraiment le voir alors que des images de leur aventure revenaient le harceler. Puis venait les sentiments qu'il avait eu au contact de la peau nu du Gryffindor. Il avait aimé cela et c'était ce qui le tuait le plus. Il avait apprécié faire l'amour avec un autre homme.

Voilà la conclusion pensa amèrement Draco, j'ai passé toute mon année scolaire à le mépriser et je me trouve en train d'aimer faire l'amour avec ce bâtard.

Le nouveau sifflement d'Harry le fit sortir de ses pensés. Lorsqu'il le vit enfin, il blêmit.

_Slytherin non! Je ne vais quand même pas…il ne va pas refaire ça!_

Fin du cinquième chapitre.

**Réponses aux revews : **

**Pétale de lune:** _Lol, heureusement. Je suis contente que ce chapitre, enfin que la fic te plaise toujours autant . Bisous._

**Angel:**_La fic, à présent est à mettre en R, c'est vrai. Mais les chapitres, eux ne seront pas systématiquement en R lol. Mais merci de m'avoir prévenu car je n'avais pas fait attention au faite que la fic elle-même était encore au raiting PG-13. _


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer:**_Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'idée première qu'est la fic vu que c'est un défis. En revanche la tournure que prend l'histoire m'appartiens _

**Titre:**_De quel façon préfères tu mourir. (Normalement le titre qu'a donné Angelinadelacour (auteur qui a lancé ce défis et bien d'autre encore) lui avait donné comme titre Mourir de…, je l'ai changé au dernier moment, donc je m'excuse du faite que je l'ai pas prévenu sur cette imprévue)._

**Résumé:**_Draco va subir la plus longue et pire nuit de sa vie, en testant diverse façon de mourir._

**Rating:**_Pour ce chapitre ce sera du PG voir G.  
_

_Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques._

_

* * *

_  
Harry vit le regard terrifié que lui avait lancé Draco et cela le blessa encore plus. Il préféra caché ses sentiments et par quelques signes, il fit comprendre à son ennemi ce qu'il lui voulait.

Celui-ci coopéra et c'est non sans peine qu'il rejoignit Harry. Se retrouvant face à lui, Draco recula et détourna le regard.

"On va devoir trouver notre chemin rapidement. Ils risquent si ce n'est pas déjà fait, de remarquer mon absence…ainsi que la tienne."

Le mutisme de Draco fut la réponse qu'il reçu, il continua donc, ignorant sa culpabilité et ses doutes.

"Te rappelles tu du chemin qu'ils ont emprunter après ton enlèvement ?"

Draco tiqua à ce mot et releva la tête, la haine se lisant sur son regard.

"La seule chose que je puisse me souvenir c'est toi en train de me violer."

Harry à ses mots sentit une colère l'envahir à petit feu.

"Peut être mais ce n'est pas qui poussé des cris de jouissances !"

Draco pouvant à présent laissé libre son irritation répliqua aussitôt.

"Mais ce n'est moi qui violé mon ennemi !"

"C'était pour te sauvé la vie !"

"Oh. Je vois. A chaque fois que tu sauves un de tes proches, tu te sens obligé de la violer ?" fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous deux se retournèrent et virent qu'un des kiddnapeurs les regardaient, amusés sa baguette en main.

"Je vous ai manqué ?" dit il, son sourire s'élargissant, le rendant encore plus inquiétant que jamais.

Instinctivement, Harry se plaça devant Draco, chose qui n'échappa pas à l'homme en noir.

"Oh comme c'est mignon ! Potter se plaçant devant son amant –depuis maintenant une demi-heure- pour le protéger de son corps !"

Son visage reprit une mine sombre et menaçante.

"Petit con, tu pensais vraiment qu'on ne savait pas ton plan ?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Il tenait fermement serré dans ses mains, la baguette du sorcier tout en reculant.

"Allez finis de jouer maintenant," continua l'homme.

Au moment même ou il leva sa baguette pour jeter un sort, Malfoy empoigna le Gryffindor et courut, le sort les ratant de quelques millimètres.

Ils entendirent l'homme hurler de rage et Harry jeta par-dessus son épaule un Stupefix qui rata sa cible. Ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir et dévalèrent les escaliers alors que le signal d'alarme était lancé. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour admirer la décoration de la salle, ils sprintèrent vers la première porte qui s'offrait à eux, espérant quelle soit celle de la liberté.

Malheureusement ils avaient prit la mauvaise porte, celle-ci menait au restaurent. Harry prit la main de Draco et l'arrêta brusquement, lui faisant faire demi-tour, repartant dans le sens inverse.

"Stupéfix !"

Le sort du Gryffindor atteignit sa cible et alors que tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte principale, le reste des sorciers arrivèrent et plusieurs sorts fusèrent en même temps, créant ainsi un feu d'artifice de lumière aveuglant.

Une porte claqua. Harry et Draco avaient réussi à s'échapper mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient cessé de courir et surtout, Harry n'avait toujours pas lâché la main du blond. Celui-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il la serrait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflé. Draco enleva précipitamment sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Harry prit la parole tant bien que mal.

"Je crois que l'on devrait rentrer maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici."

"Tu veux dire que JE ne suis pas en sécurité ici, le corrigea Draco froidement. Je préfère rentrer par mes propres moyens."

Harry ne répondit pas. Il haussa les épaules, lassées de tout et à l'aide de sa baguette lança un signal après avoir marmonné à son ennemi :

"Je suis quand même curieux de savoir comment tu comptes rentrés."

Un POP sonore se fit entendre suivit d'un crissement de pneu. Draco se retourna effrayer et regarda le magicobus freiner en crissant des pneus, obligeant un réverbère de s'écarter d'un mètre.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le conducteur en reconnaissant le survivant s'exclama.

"Ca alors ! Harry ! Que fais tu ici ? Tu devrais être à Hogwarts il me semble", dit il soupçonneux.

"C'est précisément là où je me rend", répondit Harry en montant. Il paya sa place et s'assit sur le seul lit disponible. .

Le conducteur vit Draco sans pour autant le reconnaître et lui demanda s'il comptait rester longtemps dehors avant de monter. Le magicobus avait un long chemin à parcourir. Le Slytherin monta à bord et après avoir réglé la somme de la ma même manière qu'Harry. Le bus referma ses portes et alors que Draco était encore debout, le magicobus repartit envoyant Draco à terre.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**_ Ok je sais j'ai du retard pour cette fic mais vous avez pu le remarqué, je me suis principalement occupé de mon autre fic, négligeant De quel façon préfères tu mourir. _

_J'avais un léger problème pour mettre par écrit mes idées et je prend plus de plaisir en écrivant Les débats sexuels d'Howgarts que celle-là (je vous vois déjà sourire…c'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez !). Normalement je devrais reprendre un rythme régulier pour cette fic, le chapitre sept était écrit avant même le quatre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rajouter deux ou trois détails et je le poste.  
_

_Si vous trouvez le début ou la fin bizarre je m'en excuse. J'avoue que ce chapitre ne me plait pas.  
Je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'arrivais pas à mettre par écrit mes idées donc ça doit donner un effet…inhabituel par rapports aux autres chapitres. Je préfère le chapitre sept. _

**Réponses aux revews : **

**Jadeeeeee :**_ Hahaha, non ils n'en avaient pas. Harry à dû se débrouiller autrement. En tout cas, merci pour la revews. _

**Mily Black :** _Merci pour la revews. Ca fait plaisir._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer:**_ A mon grand regret les personnes comme Harry ou Draco ne m'appartiennent pas et ne seront jamais en possession et cela que je le veuille ou non. Je doute que J.K.Rowling accepte de me les livrer comme cadeau._

**Raiting:**_ Rien de bien dangeureux sauf si l'on considère qu'une dispute amical peut mener à une scène d'amour ou de bataille sanglante. Ce sera donc du G ou PG. Au choix..._

**Titre:**_ Très sincèrement...au bout de sept chapitres vous avez encore besoin de vérifié si le titre n'a pas changé? _

**Résumé:**_ Je ne change pas à mes habitudes. Draco se fait lyncher. Quelqu'un pour le consoler? (n/a: ça veut pas forcement dire baisada parti avec Draco...) _

_**Bonne lecture!**  
_

_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard dans la salle commune des Gryffindors…

* * *

_

"J'ai toujours pensé que Lucius devait avoir des liens de parenté avec les Détraqueurs"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel –se demandant sûrement si un jour Ron serait capable d'arrêter de sortir des propos douteux toutes les cinq minutes au sujet des Malfoy ou du professeur Snape. En l'occurrence, non ce jour ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

Harry, lui, ne put réprimer le sourire qu'il avait et il s'accentua par les dire de son ami.

"Non mais sans déconner, regardez son visage blafard ! C'est à se demander si lui-même n'est pas un Baiser du Détraqueur ! C'est effrayant, rajouta il après ce qui semblait être des réflexions. On a un Baiser du Détraqueur junior qui se balade à Poudlard et personne ne fait quelque chose !"

"Ron tu exagères !" s'exclama Hermione. "Draco Malfoy et son père sont… méchants mais …"

Hermione sembla chercher ses mots mais le rouquin ne lui laissa pas le temps.

"Mais quoi ? Tu ne vas pas quand même pas dire que ce sont des anges ?"

"Non, bien sur que non mais je crois que tu… abuses un peu. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont sympathique", s'empressa t'elle de rajouter en voyant le regard furibond qu'il lui lançait, mais au point de faire ce genre de comparaison c'est immoral.

Harry lassé regarda ses amis se querellaient sans intervenir. Son regard s'assombrit alors que ses pensées se focalisaient sur Draco Malfoy et ce qui c'était passé. Il ne savait pas comment l'aidé. Lui donner rendez-vous pour parler ? C'était une bonne solution certes mais comment résoudre Draco à accepter lorsque celui-ci ne supportait vraiment plus sa présence.

En effet lorsque les deux jeunes sorciers avaient le malheur de se croiser dans un couloir ou lorsqu'ils avaient des cours ensemble tel la potion ou la métamorphose, Draco ne ratait pas une occasion pour humilier, faire punir, insulter Harry. En potion Draco observait froidement son compagnon d'une nuit se faire rabaisser par son professeur, celui-ci aidant Snape en distrayant Harry lors des cours –lui rappelé sous de multiple sous entendu le viol était un très bon moyen pour faire perdre le contrôle d'Harry, surtout quand son regard était aussi chaleureux qu'un iceberg. En règle général Harry répliquait toujours, n'étant jamais à court d'arguments abjectes mais plus maintenant. Il se contentait juste de le regarder, blessé dans son âme et de passer son chemin. Souvent il arrivait que cela soit Ron qui prenne sa défense –celui-ci n'avait pas fait attention aux changement de comportement de son meilleur amis. Hermione lançait de temps en temps des coups d'oeuil suspicieux entre son ami et Malfoy mais ne disait rien.

Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il en était ainsi. Draco avait changé depuis son retour. Il était plus froid et cruel qu'auparavant et Harry regrettait presque l'ancien Malfoy. A l'époque il n'y avait pas ce regard meurtrier qui fusillait Harry du regard dès qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il n'y avait pas non plus, ses sous-entendus qui rendaient Harry incroyablement mal à l'aise, presque honteux, et, Harry n'était pas encore devenu un violeur. Maintenant c'était comme si un trait séparait l'incident.

_Peut-être qu'en lui envoyant une lettre il acceptera de me voir pour discuter ? Remarque en faisant ça je signe sûrement mon arrêt de mort. Recevoir une convocation au tribunal pour harcèlement ne m'étonnerait même pas venant de lui. Surtout qu'il aura une preuve… ou deux si on prend en compte le dépucelage. En attendant c'est la seule idée que j'ai. Je devrai demander à Hermione….Grand Dieu non ! Je préfère ne pas penser à sa réaction si elle apprenait le rapport que nous avons eu Malfoy et moi. _

"Harry bon sang tu m'écoutes ou pas ?" demanda Ron éxédé par le fait que son ami encore une fois rêvassait.

"Que… ? Euh… Désolé je pensai à autre chose."

"T'inquiète pas pour ça, je commence à prendre l'habitude. Je parle et toi tu ne m'écoutes plus. A croire que j'ai un effet soporifique sur toi."

"Je suis vraiment désolé Ron mais en ce moment je… je me sens pas bien, c'est tout."

Ron blanchit.

"C'est à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui ? C'est ta cicatrice ? Elle te fait mal ?"

Hermione regarda plus sérieusement son ami, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

"Non c'est juste un coup de pompe. Avec tout ces devoirs que je n'arrive pas à terminé et les entraînements de Quidditch je suis vraiment crevé," dit il espérant convaincre et rassuré ses amis. Si jamais ils apprenaient la vrai raison de ses tourments, Harry serait très certainement mort de honte. Hermione sembla se contenter de cette réponse et approuva Harry.

"C'est vrai qu'avec les cours et les devoirs que l'on à faire, c'est difficile de ne pas être fatigué. A propos Ron il me semble que tu n'as toujours pas commencé à rédiger les parchemins pour le cour de potion. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider," termina t'elle de déclaré.

Ron marmonna quelque chose mais avant qu'une autre sempiternelle dispute éclate entre eux deux Harry préféra les interrompre.

"En fait Ron, tu voulais me dire quoi ?"

Celui-ci saisi la perche tendu par son camarade et ignora Hermione qui se replongea vexé dans ses occupations.

"Et bien Hermione et moi nous disputions sur ce sujet : Lucius Malfoy à t'il une ascendance de Détraqueur ou non ?"

Le sujet s'annonçait passionnant, surtout en compagnie d'un Ronald Weasley prêt à débatrre sur ce sujet des heures entière expliquant ses raisons qui le poussait à affirmer ce genre de thèse et cela, sous tous les angles. Mais Harry, déprimé comme il était, avait besoin d'une bonne distraction comme celle qui se présentait à lui.

Draco soupira. Une semaine s'était passée et sa vie avait presque reprit son rythme habituel. Excepté le fait qu'Harry ne répondait presque plus à ses insultes se contenta de le regardait tristement. Il arrivait parfois qu'il l'ignore en passant près de lui, ne lui jetant aucun regard. Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui rendait Draco furieux. Non. Il ne haïssait pas Harry comme il se haïssait lui-même. Il se dégoûtait. Toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sursaut, ses draps mouillés. Il rêvait à chaque fois de la même personne. Cette même personne qui avait rendu fou son corps par toutes ses caresses. Chaque parcelle de sa peau se souvenait avec détail de cette nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Son corps continuerait de le harceler tant qu'il n'aura pas passé une seconde soirée avec lui. Harry.

C'était ça qui le dégoûtait, l'horrifiait. Et c'était pour ces mêmes raisons qu'il se vengeait en traitant son ennemi comme un moins que rien. Il espérait que cette fascination pour le corps du Gryffindor passerait.

**

* * *

N/A:** _Voilà. Le chapitre sept est enfin publié ! Pour être honnête je ne comptais pas le publier aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas envie… Il fallait tout d'abord que j'écrive la fin du chapitre et que je le corrige. Mais bon je regardais tous mes dossiers et là je l'ai vu. J'ai donc cliqué dessus, et la suite vous pouvez la deviner… De plus le début était déjà écrit depuis très longtemps donc ça aide….les revews aussi d'ailleurs sifflote. Lol. ._

**Réponses aux revews :**

**jadeeeeeeeeeee** : Lol, je suppose que tu parles du fait que Draco soit envoyé au pied de Potter au moment où le magicobus démarre. J'avoue que j'adôôôre le torturer ainsi et c'est pas fini. En tout cas, merci pour ta revews.

**Mily Black : **Merci pour la revews. Elle m'a trop fait plaisir. Pour les trois hommes, tu auras ta réponse bientôt ne t'inquiete pas ;-). La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils avaient un compte à rendre à Malfoy. Pour mieux le faire souffrir ils s'en prennent à son fils et par le plus grand des hasards, Harry se trouve sur le chemin… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont prit Harry ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Lol.

**Sahada :** Comment ne pas tomber amoureux du brun ? La réponse est oui ! Mais bon ça va être l'amour avec un grand A où tout le monde s'aime et Draco se rend compte qu'il était du côté des méchants. Bref, ça sera plutôt compliqué et les disputes ne manqueront pas. J'espère avoir répondu correctement à ta question ;-).


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer:**_A mon grand regret les personnes comme Harry ou Draco ne m'appartiennent pas et ne seront jamais en possession et cela que je le veuille ou non. Je doute que J.K.Rowling accepte de me les livrer comme cadeau._

**Raiting:**_La fanfiction est un **R/NC18** mais le chapitre lui est un **PG13**. Avis aux âmes sensibles, si vous pleurez pour un rien, ne lisez pas ce chapitre (ni la fic d'ailleurs). Le chapitre est sombre et triste donc vous êtes prévenu._

**Titre:**_Très sincèrement...au bout de huit chapitres vous avez encore besoin de vérifié si le titre n'a pas changé ?_

**Résumé:**_Je_ _ne change pas à mes habitudes. Draco se fait lyncher. Quelqu'un pour le consoler? (n/a: ça veut pas forcement dire baisade parti avec Draco...)_

**Note :** _Pour l'intrigue, si l'un des hommes a ouvert le ventre de Draco c'était pas pour faire mumuse. Enfin, peut être un peu mais y a une raison. Vous aurez donc toutes les réponses à vos questions au fil des chapitres. Patience…_

**N/A :** _…euuuuuh...Je sais que je suis un peu inexcusable pour ce retard mais bon, y a toujours pire que moi, non ?_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin, Draco gigota dans son lit avec la désagréable sensation qu'il venait de dormir sur un matelas mouillé.

Il ne s'était quand même pas fait dessus ? Si ?

Il se réveilla complètement. Son pantalon aussi était trempé de ce liquide poisseux et blanc.

_…Blanc ?_

Il jura. Il ne s'était pas uriner dessus (ce qui était tout de même rassurant). Il venait d'éjaculer sa semence et vu l'ampleur des dégâts, cette nuit aussi avait été chaude. Mais c'était quand même gênant. Surtout quand vous partagez votre chambre avec quatre autres colocataires…

Il prit sa baguette et nettoya les résultats d'une nuit passée à fantasmer sur mille et une choses toutes aussi torrides et érotiques les unes que les autres.

Il partit se doucher en évitant de penser aux rêves qu'il avait eu. Celui-ci était diffèrent des autres. Les scènes qui s'étaient succédées ressemblaient à des visions. Des flashs, puissants et jouissifs. Et il semblait si réel… Il aurait presque pu sentir réellement le corps chaud et doux du Gryffindor serré contre lui.

En tout cas, son phallus l'avait bien sentit lui. Draco se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'exciter seul, dans la salle de bain. Surtout que là, il était conscient.

Quand il dormait, son subconscient prenait la relève et le torturait mentalement. Jouant chaque soir avec ses nerfs.

Draco sortit de la salle de bain, habillé. Depuis son retour à Hogwarts, il ne s'était plus jamais baladé torse nu devant ses camarades après être sortit d'une douche. Leurs regards certainement sans arrières pensés l'auraient gênés. Il ne pouvait plus être lui-même en étant si peu habillé. A présent c'était comme si sa haine et les vêtements étaient ses uniques remparts.

Sa haine pour ne pas craquer mentalement. Et les vêtements… c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus exposer la moindre parcelle de son corps.

Lorsqu'une personne le frôlait accidentellement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une crainte. La crainte de se faire prendre à nouveau et de se refaire séquestrer. Il était prêt à tout endurer mais pas ça. Jamais il ne voudrait revivre cette maudite expérience. Etrangement, il n'en voulait pas à son père même si celui-ci était la cause de son kidnapping.

Tout ce qu'il complotait, manigançait, le laisser froid. Les activités du mangemort ne l'intéressaient pas.

Et puis le lendemain de son retour, Dumbledore lui demanda de venir à son bureau. Arrivé là, il y trouva son directeur de maison, Severus Snape. Il attendit qu'on lui donne l'ordre de s'asseoir. Malgré son visage indifférent, à l'intérieur de lui-même il était tout sauf de marbre. Il avait peur. Peur parce qu'il devinait déjà de quoi ils allaient tous les trois parler. Peur de tout avouer. Peur de tout revivre. Scène par scène, avec chaque détail.

Ses craintes s'avérèrent exactes et le nœud qu'il avait dans l'estomac s'accentua davantage. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il ne pourrait plus jamais l'être après ce qui c'était passé. Il était détruit. Mais il s'était juré, quelques heures après son retour, assis le plus loin possible de son lit dans une position fœtale que jamais, jamais personne ne découvrirait cela.

Le directeur lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Et il cru bon de rajouter que les moindres détails étaient importants.

A ce moment là, Draco regardait obstinément le bout de ses ongles. Il voulait à tout prix éviter le regard de Snape. La seule personne qu'il eu jamais apprécié et pour qui, le moindre de ses paroles avait une importance. Il se demanda alors si les détails de son viol étaient importants. S'il devait dire qu'il s'était senti humilié. Qu'il se voyait comme un déchet, une immondice souillée de toute part. Dumbledore le regardait toujours avec ce même regard.

Grave avec un mélange de tristesse. Comme s'il se doutait déjà de ce qui s'était passé.

En revanche Snape lui n'affichait rien sur son visage. Aucune émotion. Il était totalement impénétrable. Il observait silencieusement son élève, ne disant aucun mot jusqu'au départ de Draco.

Durant tout l'interrogatoire qui suivit son explication, Draco avait prit le soin de ne pas leur informer que Potter était aussi présent et qu'il avait participé à leur « fête ». Il ne raconta rien sur l'homme et ses interventions sur son estomac. Il se contenta de rester vague malgré les encouragements que lui prodiguait le directeur. Il commençait à éprouver de la colère. Il détestait cette pitié qu'il offrait continuellement.

Enfin, il fut libéré et libre de toute activité. Il avait manqué les cours. Toute la matinée, après que ses camarades furent sortis, il quitta lui-même sa cachette pour se poster dans la même position qu'il avait prit lors de son arrivée. Ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés contre lui-même, le dos rond, la tête enfouie sous ses bras. Parfois il se balançait lentement, très lentement, alors que les larmes inondaient de nouveau son visage. Il s'en voulait. Il était un faible et seul les faibles se permettaient de pleurer. Ce n'était pas des hommes mais des lâches, des bons à rien.

C'était les paroles que lui avait souvent dit son père lors de leurs rares discutions.

Il rata le petit-déjeuner ainsi que le déjeuner. Et il faillit en faire de même pour son dîner si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas convoqué une heure plus tôt par le biais de Zabini.

Mais arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il traça droit devant lui pour sortir par la porte d'en face. Il ne pouvait pas manger. Il savait que s'il ingurgitait quoi que ce soit, son estomac le rejetterait immédiatement. Il s'arma de courage et après s'être tenu longuement devant son lit, il se pencha et prit de ses mains tremblantes les couvertures et les rejeta afin de lui permettre l'accès au matelas. Lorsqu'il posa sa tête contre l'oreiller, il se força à respirer calmement en chassant tous les souvenirs qui remontaient dans sa mémoire.

Et une semaine s'écoula. Depuis le deuxième jour après l'incident, il s'était juré qu'il devait sauver les apparences. Son père n'en savait rien et n'en saurait rien tant qu'il était encore en prison. Il devait donc continuer de jouer le rôle qu'il avait parfaitement bien tenu jusqu'à présent. Celui d'un Malfoy digne de porter le sceau de la famille.

De son côté Harry avait lui aussi subit le même interrogatoire que son ennemi. A la différence près qu'il y avait Minerva Mc Gonagall et que sa réaction avait été très différence de celle de Draco. De plus, il devait expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait à Pré-Au-Lard à cette heure et comment y était-il parvenu ? Il ne répondit ni à la première question, ni à la seconde. Il savait que leur dire qu'il avait eu besoin de marcher loin d'Hogwarts n'aurait pas convaincu son directeur. D'autant plus que Minerva était là et sans le vouloir, sa présence le rendait bien plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne raconta pas l'épisode avec Draco mais son kidnapping, son emprisonnement et pour finir sa fuite. Quelques minutes plus tard il était libre. Son entrevue s'était déroulée vers le début d'après-midi et avait été plus courte qu'elle ne l'avait été pour Malfoy. Son comportement lors de son retour n'avait pas changé. Physiquement il ne semblait ne rien avoir eu sauf de temps à autres, ses yeux qui le trahissaient en révélant la douleur qu'il portait. Intérieurement, il semblait comme vide. Il était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Il s'interdisait d'en parler à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas leur révéler ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne pourrait pas supporter le regard qu'ils lui porteront alors. Voir l'horreur et le dégoût sur leur visage l'anéantirait complètement. Et leur avouer la vérité aurait été comme une trahison venant de lui.

Déjà qu'il leur avait mentit sur son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. A son retour, Ron, inquiet, l'avait harcelé de questions jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione intervienne pour le calmer, froidement. Elle avait remarqué qu'Harry ne se sentait pas dans son état habituel. Elle entendit son ami répondre que Dumbledore lui avait demandé s'il avait eu de nouveaux songes. Ron accepta cette réponse bien qu'il sentait qu'Harry lui cachait autre chose. Tout comme Hermione, il savait parfaitement que leur directeur était trop occupé avec l'Ordre et que jamais il ne demanderait à un élève d'interrompre ses cours pour venir le voir dans son bureau.

Ils avaient aussi remarqué l'absence du Slytherin mais n'avaient fait aucun lien avec leur ami. Ils ne se doutaient pas non plus que quelques heures plus tôt, Draco était à la même place qu'Harry pour les mêmes raisons.

* * *

**N/A :** _Je suis contente de vous dire que je prépare actuellement un chapitre R. Bon il n'apparaîtra pas au prochain chapitre mais dans trois ou quatre chapitres (environ). Je vous laisse deviner qui sera les deux principaux acteurs. Pour les curieux, mon profil a été mis à jour ainsi que le lien "homepage"._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_A mon grand regret les personnes comme Harry ou Draco ne m'appartiennent pas et ne seront jamais en possession et cela que je le veuille ou non. Je doute que J.K.Rowling accepte de me les livrer comme cadeau._

**Raiting: **_La fanfiction est un **R/NC18** mais le chapitre lui est un **PG13/R**. Avis aux âmes sensibles, si vous pleurez pour un rien, ne lisez pas ce chapitre (ni la fic d'ailleurs). Le chapitre est sombre et triste donc vous êtes prévenu._

**Titre: **_Très sincèrement...au bout deneuf chapitres vous avez encore besoin de vérifié si le titre n'a pas changé ?_

**Résumé: **_Je_ _ne change pas à mes habitudes. Draco se fait lyncher. Quelqu'un pour le consoler? (n/a: ça veut pas forcement dire baisade parti avec Draco...)._

**N/A :** _Hem… Euh… Que dire…Je suis affreusement en retard je sais mais enfin… la flemme et la mini-perte d'imagination, vous connaissez ? Disons seulement que c'est ce qui c'est passé donc voilà, je promet de faire un effort et désolé pour ce grand retard ! _

* * *

Dans un des nombreux couloirs d'Hogwarts, plusieurs élèves serrant leur cape contre leur corps, se pressaient de rejoindre leur salle commune.

Il est vrai qu'en ce jour de début d'hiver, le froid se faisait bien sentir. De fragiles et légers flocons descendaient du ciel blanc et venaient se poser délicatement sur le sol, rendant l'herbe humide. Le froid hivernal avait ôté toute envie à un élève de sortir. Aucun ne voulait courir le risque de mettre un pied dehors pour rentrer accompagné d'une angine ou d'un rhume.

Mais au dehors, malgré les flocons qui tombaient inlassablement, un élève s'était assis par terre, le menton posé sur ses genoux, les bras repliés. Il regardait au loin, sur une petite colline, les lumières d'Hogwarts. Son corps avait froid, sa respiration se gelait au contact de l'air mais il s'en moquait. Il n'y faisait pas attention, occupé à rêver peut être. Il était toujours là sur cette même colline mais son esprit s'était évadé, loin, très loin d'ici. Encore plus loin que son manoir.

Il reprit conscience lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'était plus seul. On lui avait délicatement posé une couverture sur ses épaules. Il leva la tête regarda son ami prendre place à ses côtés.

"Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?"

Il ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur les lumières du château.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, merde ! On ne te reconnaît plus ! Moi-même, je ne te comprends plus ! Tu peux très bien berner les autres maisons mais pas la tienne. Ni moi. Ca fait une semaine maintenant que tu nous évites."

Blaise regarda son ami inquiet et triste à la fois.

"Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas dire aux autres ce qui t'arrives mais moi ? Je ne compte pas pour toi ? Tu... Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu deviens si dépressif et taciturne ? Ca ne te ressembles pas Draco", murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Draco secoua la tête négativement.

"Je vais très bien Blaise. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vraiment", lâcha-t-il faiblement. "Tu te fais des idées, c'est tout."

"Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni stupide ! J'ai bien vu ta réaction l'autre jour, dans les vestiaires après notre entraînement ! Tu étais comme paniqué ! Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu avais mais j'ai préféré te laisser pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Tu es resté là, à..."

"C'est bon !" Cria Draco. Ce brusque changement de ton surprit Blaise qui le regarda, perplexe. "Je me rappelle très bien ce qui c'est passé alors ferme-là !"

"Hey ! Calme-toi vieux, je ne voulais pas te blesser en disant cela. Je veux juste t'aider, tu sais ?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !" Cracha-t-il, furieux.

Son regard rempli de haine et de douleur choqua Blaise.

"Ne comprends**-**tu pas que je voudrais être seul ?" se radoucit-il. "Je veux juste rester seul. Tu peux comprendre ça toi qui me connais si bien ?"

Blaise baissa les yeux, blessé. Draco n'allait pas bien. Cela se voyait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui parler de cette sorte. Et cette douleur. D'où pouvait-elle venir ? Que c'était-il passé pour que son ami soit dans cet état là ? Blaise se jura en lui-même qu'il ferait tout pour savoir ce qui c'était passé et surtout, venger son meilleur ami.

Il se leva donc et s'éloigna de quelque pas avant de murmurer à l'intention de son ami.

"Ok. Je te laisse mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'oublie pas que je suis toujours là pour toi."

"C'était avant qu'il fallait me dire ça," répondit-il douloureusement mais Blaise ne l'entendit pas. Il ne l'entendrait jamais.

Draco prit la couverture et la pressa contre lui. C'était peux être une illusion mais il eu l'étrange sensation qu'une douce chaleur émanait d'elle, réchauffant ainsi son âme profondément meurtri. Il ferma les yeux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été agressif avec lui. Blaise voulait juste lui apporter son soutien mais involontairement, il lui avait rappelé un mauvais souvenir en évoquant le jour maudit de leur entraînement.

C'était deux jours après son enlèvement et il était encore émotionnellement affaibli. L'équipe des Slytherins avait réservé le terrain de Quidditch. Tout c'était bien passé. Chaque joueur s'était surpassé et Draco avait réussi à trouver le Vif d'Or au bout de quelque seconde seulement, le sport l'aidant à vider son esprit jusqu'alors torturé par son kidnapping.

Lorsque la nuit s'installa, rendant l'entraînement impossible et dangereux, Draco siffla la fin de l'entraînement.

Il abaissa son balai et descendit à terre suivit de ses coéquipiers. Il les gratifia d'un "Vous avez bien jouez. Restez comme cela lors des prochains match et on gagnera la coupe cette année" avant de les laisser le devancer, le temps qu'il remette les balles de jeu en place dans leur boîte. Lorsqu'il rentra enfin dans les vestiaires, il s'arrêta interdit. Son cerveau s'était bloqué sur la scène qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus bouger. Il était là, debout devant la porte, à regarder ses amis se déshabiller pour ensuite aller se doucher. Il n'arriverait jamais à les rejoindre pour se laver le corps sans penser à son accident et la crainte qu'il éprouvait de montrer son corps dans sa tenu d'Adam.

Un de ses coéquipiers le vit et l'appela en riant.

"Draco ! Ferme la porte ! On se les gèle ! Rejoins nous vite, Vinc et Pete vont nous offrir un duel sous la douche !"

Malfoy blanchit encore plus à ces mots et recula de plusieurs pas. Il se sentait mal. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et, ignorant le commentaire perplexe de son ami, il s'enfui loin de ce lieu qui lui avait rappelé tant de souvenirs. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il se trouvait devant le dortoir. Il ouvrit la porte. La pièce était vide et sombre. Il s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa tomber, épuisé. Quand sa respiration reprit une allure plus lente et régulière il s'était déjà endormi.

Draco secoua la tête, abattu. Cela ne lui avait servit à rien de venir ici. L'arrivé de Blaise n'avait fait qu'empirer son état. Il s'était réfugié en haut de cette colline en espérant y trouver un repos qui lui manquait cruellement. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le château. Quitte à passé son temps à ressasser de mauvais souvenirs, autant le faire utilement en cherchant l'identité sur ses agresseurs et surtout sur celle d'Enrico qui lui avait implanté cette chose.

oooOOOooo

Harry regarda pour la énième fois, son pion se faire éjecter du plateau par son ami à l'aide d'une tour. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'il jouait et déjà Ron menait le jeu. Chaque décision que prenait Harry envoyait ses pions vers leur perte, irrévocablement. Ceux-ci avaient beau aider leur maître, que Ron avait déjà trouvé une faille dans leur plan, les envoyant valser hors du jeu.

- Tu sais, dit Ron après qu'il est terrassé un autre de ses adversaires, tu devrais mieux prendre un livre de la bibliothèque. Ca t'aiderait sûrement.

- Comme si je n'avais pas assez de livre à lire, maugréa Harry, concentré sur la partie. Il tentait désespérément de sauver son fou bien qu'il ai déjà un pied dans la tombe. Mais tu as raison, je ferai mieux d'y aller maintenant, termina-t-il. Mon fou est condamné et il en sera de même pour mon roi.

Il se leva donc, et sous les conseils avisés de Ron, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque ne sachant pas qu'il allait regretter d'avoir quitter la salle commune des Gryffindors. Ses pensées étaient encore focalisées sur sa médiocre partie d'échec qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui. C'est donc ainsi qu'il tomba littéralement sur la personne qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais rencontré en cet instant-là. Il était rentré dans ladite personne, tombant sur elle, la renversant par la même occasion. C'est donc horrifié qu'il vit son regard se refléter sur les yeux de Draco Malfoy.

_Je suis maudit_, pensa-t-il alors.

* * *

**RaRs** (_Merci pour toutes ces revews ! Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !)_

**Ellie351 :** _Salut ! Mdr, c'est sur que je devrai courir vite pour échapper à Draco. Déjà que j'ai pas fini de le faire baver (meuuuh non, jesuis pas sadique ! Enfin peux être un peu, lol). En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise (je pensais que t'allais pas du tout aimer :s). Ciao ! _

**Sahada :** _Dis toi que ce n'est pas du tout facile pour Draco de lui pardonner (déjà que c'était son pire ennemi). Et les sentiments qui naissent en lui n'aident pas du tout. Quand à Harry, il est perdue et refuse de se confier à quelqu'un (ce qui est compréhensible) donc ça ne l'aide pas du tout. Mais comme on dit « après l'orage, vient le beau temps » donc peux être que cela marchera pour eux aussi ! _

**Nee Chan et Chana :** _Salut ! Je crois que Draco va avoir de nouveau besoin de vos calins ! Enfin… y a Ryry qui lui fait un calin-surprise mais Draco sera peux être choqué donc je crois que je vais vous le laissez lol. Kisss ! _

**Angelinadelacour :** _Salut ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas joyeux mais comme tu le dis espérons que cela change ! Kisss ! _

**Jadeeeeeeeeeee :** _Lol, j'allais quand même pas lui faire ce coup, si ? Kiss_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer:** _A mon grand regret les personnes comme Harry ou Draco ne m'appartiennent pas et ne seront jamais en possession et cela que je le veuille ou non. Je doute que J.K.Rowling accepte de me les livrer comme cadeau._

**Raiting: **_La fanfiction est un R/NC18 mais le chapitre lui est un PG13/R. Avis aux âmes sensibles, si vous pleurez pour un rien, ne lisez pas ce chapitre (ni la fic d'ailleurs). Le chapitre est sombre et triste donc vous êtes prévenu._

**Titre:** _Très sincèrement...au bout deneuf chapitres vous avez encore besoin de vérifié si le titre n'a pas changé ?_

**Résumé:** _Je ne change pas à mes habitudes. Draco se fait lyncher. Quelqu'un pour le consoler? (n/a: ça veut pas forcement dire baisade parti avec Draco...)._

**N/A:** Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu plusieurs problème avec ma connexion (les ordinateurs et les pannes ne font qu'un... vous saviez ça ? Je viens de l'apprendre...). Bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry mit ses mains en avant pour retenir sa chute ou plutôt, pour ne pas finir complètement sur Draco.

Celui-ci, passé la surprise et le choc le fixait, livide et épouvanté.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne se décide enfin à réagir. Il se releva en essayant de ne pas toucher Draco et se mit debout.

"Je suis désolé", dit-il en lui offrant sa main. "Je ne t'avais pas vu..."

Draco observa sa main avant de regarder de nouveau Harry.

Il se sentait étrange. Lorsque Harry lui était tombé dessus, plusieurs émotions avaient explosé en lui comme les boules de feu qu'étaient les feux d'artifices. Mais là il s'agissait de sentiment. Ses sentiments.

Il y avait vu le moment passé avec lui, puis la peur que tout recommence et enfin, enfin la réaction brutale de son corps. Une partie de lui aimer voir Harry au dessus de lui. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça pour... Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'attendait donc son corps après cette chute ?

Qu'il le prenne dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il adorait le contact de sa peau douce contre lui ? L'embrasser pour mettre fin à ses tortures nocturnes ?

Non. Hors. De. Question. Il ne pouvait pas lui dira ça. Il le détestait ! Il le haïssait ! Un individu normal n'irait jamais dire à son ennemi qu'il voulait l'embrasser ou le caresser !

Et puis, Draco ne voulait pas vraiment ça. Enfin... D'une certaine manière, il le souhaitait mais d'un autre côté... ça le répugnait. Il _se_ répugnait.

On ne pouvait pas oublier ce sentiment de haine comme ça. Pour une simple envie sûrement passagère, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le faire. Et il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. Tout était de sa faute. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal ou triste, Harry était la raison. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et qu'il lui avait offert son amitié, ce balafré l'avait rejeté, l'humiliant devant ses amis. Lorsqu'il avait perdu la coupe des quatre maisons, il lui avait terriblement voulu.

Et bien plus tard encore, en cinquième année lorsqu'il avait envoyé son père à Azkaban, Draco avait passé un très long et sombre moment à réfléchir sur sa famille et son avenir. Ce n'était pas lui qui passait son temps dans sa chambre guettant une lettre de sa mère ou qui errait dans les couloirs avant d'aller discuter avec son parrain, Severus Snape. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il lui souhaitait sincèrement de souffrir autant que lui, intérieurement.

Peut-être ses vœux s'étaient-ils vu exaucés, car Harry, pendant une longue période, avait été déprimé. Draco aurait bien aimé connaître le pourquoi de son état. Après tout, il aurait pu s'en servir pour le détruire. Comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui mange froid. Et chez les Malfoy elle se dégustait glacée.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait encore sa main tendue vers son ennemi, désappointé. Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et le regardait avec insistance.

« Euh… Bon écoutes Malfoy, si tu veux rester là vas-y ça ne me dérange pas mais tu bloques le passage ».

Draco réagit enfin. Il se releva et répliqua avec froideur :

« Dégages toi-même Potter. Je n'ai pas à me pousser pour toi ».

Et il le poussa violement sur l'étagère et partit.

Harry retint un juron. Pas qu'il était fragile de dos mais se faire pousser sur une étagère ne lui faisait pas du bien. Il s'éloigna à son tour vers le rayon qui l'intéressait et après plusieurs minutes passées à chercher un livre sur les échecs, il s'apprêta à partir, l'objet voulu en main mais il revient sur ses pas, surprit. Malfoy venait de sortir de la réserve avec plusieurs tomes poussiéreux, pour s'installer à une table où l'attendait d'autres livres. Harry s'approcha discrètement, curieux de savoir quelle sombre recherche il effectuait pour accédait à la réserve.

Il tenta d'où il était de lire un des titres des livres mais il était trop loin. Il se rapprocha avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Malfoy qui jusque là avait le nez plongé dans un livre le regardait fixement.

« La discrétion n'est vraiment pas ton fort Potter. Même le dernier des incompétents arriverait à passer inaperçu ».

« Ferme là Malfoy », répliqua Harry, agacé.

Il aurait du se montrer plus discret et se le reprochait.

Draco posa son livre.

« Alors ? Pourquoi m'espionnes tu ? »

« Je ne t'espionnes pas, répliqua Harry. Mais que faisais-tu dans la réserve ? Tu prépares un mauvais coup j'imagine, n'est ce pas ? »

Il le toisa du regard, arrogant.

« Oui bien sur. Si tu veux, tu peux m'aider à le préparer, ironisa Draco ».

« Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« N'as-tu jamais appris Potter qu'il ne faut jamais se montrer curieux ? En clair ça ne te regardes pas, alors fous le camps ».

Harry haussa les épaules. A quoi bon rester là si cet imbécile le rabrouait à chaque fois. De toute façon, si Malfoy lui préparait un coup bas, il le saurait tôt ou tard. Il fit demi-tour mais prise d'un doute il lui fit face.

« Je pourrais t'aider, dit il soudainement »

« Quoi ? S'exclama Draco, interloqué. Tu souhaites m'aider à te faire un sale coup ? Tu te sens bien Potter ? »

« Non. Tu fais une recherche et je peux t'aider, le corrigea Harry ».

Harry était sur que Malfoy lui mentait. Depuis quand préparait il ses coup bas à l'aide d'un livre ? Il n'en avait pas besoin ! Il maîtrisait l'art et la manière d'humilier ses ennemis ! C'était plutôt lui qui devrait écrire un livre sur ce sujet ! Il pouvait très bien faire une recherche poussée sur un cours mais au point d'envahir une table ? Non, quand même pas. De plus, Harry avait lu quelque uns des titres et tous parler de sortilèges maléfiques et mages noirs, donc il ne travaillait pas sur une leçon mais sur autre chose. Et il pensait savoir quoi.

« Tu es là pour te venger. Tu veux retrouver les personnes qui t'ont kidnappé, c'est ça ? »

Harry sentit Draco se tendre. Il venait de toucher une corde sensible.

« Ca ne te concernes pas ». Ses yeux s'étaient réduis à deux fentes. « Je ne m'occupe pas de tes affaires alors ne viens surtout pas t'occuper des miennes ».

« Tes affaires me regardent lorsque je suis impliqué dedans Malfoy ».

« Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Potter. L'attention de Dumbledore et des journaux ne te suffit donc pas ? De toute façon, tu n'es pas en mesure de prouver quoi que ce soit ».

Il commença à ranger quelques livres dans son sac.

« Et je refuse ton aide. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Un Malfoy n'a de dette envers personne alors arrête de me coller. Ma patience à des limites ».

Mais Harry insista.

« Ta vie est en danger, comme la mienne. C'est pour ça que j'insiste. Tes affaires me concernent et que tu le veuilles ou non, on devra pour le moment s'entre aider ».

« Tu me proposes de t'allier à toi ? »

« Oui ».

« Et tu penses que je vais soudainement accepter ? Pour que tu puisses assouvir ta curiosité sur mes activités avec en prime ma bénédiction ? Tu te fais des idées Potter »

« Je ne pense pas, et puis réfléchit, avec moi tes chances augmenteront de retrouver ces types »

« Oh je vois. Donc selon toi, ta seul et unique présence divine doublera mes chances ? Mais tu te surestimes, mon pauvre Harry. Tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter ce vieux fou. Tu n'iras jamais loin comme ça »

Harry se retient de lui dire que si jusque là il était encore en vie, c'était bien 'grâce à ce vieux fou'. Il lui répondit calmement.

« Je suis juste réaliste, c'est tout. J'accepterai de me plier à tes conditions si ça peux te faire plaisir ».

« Toutes ? » Le nargua Draco.

« Inutile de te réjouir, je n'en accepterai que quelques unes. Les plus raisonnables bien sur, mais ça signifie que tu acceptes ? »

« Non, je voulais juste savoir jusqu'où tu étais prêt à aller pour obtenir ma faveur »

« Tu as ta réponse, j'attend la tienne »

Il le laissa réfléchir. Malfoy, en bon Slytherin, devait savoir que malgré leur haine et l'accident, il lui était d'un grand secours tout comme lui l'était pour le brun. Et puis une paire de mains n'était pas déplaisante si l'on ignorait le propriétaire. Enfin si on arrivait à l'oublier bien sur…

« On doit passer un accord », se décida-t-il enfin. Il vida son sac, remettant les livres sur la table.

« Cela reste entre nous. Tes deux larbins ne doivent pas être mis au courant ».

« Ce sont mes amis et ne savent rien de… l'autre jour ».

«Tu ne gardes aucune information pour toi »

« Cette règle s'applique aussi pour toi, Malfoy ».

«Notre trêve commence ici pendant nos recherches et prend fin après s'être séparés, tu ne fais aucune remarque désobligeante, tu me donnes bien sur aucun ordre, je décide de ce que nous allons faire, je choisie les heures où nous serons ici…».

« Tu en as encore d'autres ou tu as terminé ? dit Harry, légèrement agacé ».

« Laisse moi réfléchir… Hum… Non, pour le moment ça sera tout mais je te préviens si j'ai un doute sur ton honnêteté, tu joueras les héros seul ».

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça », lui fit remarquer le Gryffindor.

« Maintenant on doit se serrer la main, pour conclure notre marché »

Et Harry pour la seconde fois de la soirée, lui tendit sa main. Et Malfoy la prit en ignorant les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait.

_Je te hais Potter. _

_----------------------------------_

**Réponses aux revews**_ (merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui me laisse des revews !)._

**Miss B : **_Merci ! t'as mis des revews pour chaque chapitre ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Bisous, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !_

**Serpentis-draco : **_C'est vrai. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Draco ne sera pas aussi triste et sombre (avec Harry à ses côtés, ça va être plutôt dur... enfin moi je sais ce que je ferais à sa place lol). _

**Sahada :**_ Lol, je devrais penser à arrêter de le torturer... enfin... un jour... lol_

**Yoko :**_ Salut ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ici ! Le chapitre est enfin publié ! Promis, je me dépeche pour le chapitre onze mais en attendant celui-là, une autre fic sera udapter ! Réconcilier Draco et Ryry... charment idée... très charment idée même... mais ça ne sera pas pour maintenant ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas mis yaoi pour rien ! Bisous ! _

**Jade :**_ Merci de ta revews. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours ! Au prochain chapitre ! _

**Nee Chan et Chana :**_ Exdr... Y'a Ryry qui vient à la rescousse pour les calins les filles ! Je vous conseille quand même de rester avec Draco... on sait jamais lol. Moi sadique ? Meuuuh naaaaan ! Une Gryffie c'est pas sadique... enfin normalement, lool. Bisous ! _

**Ellie :**_ Mais... c'est pour le suspence voyons ! Et puis je dois bien laissé votre imagination bosser après la scène avec Blaise (qui va me tuer... tu veux bien lui dire que je suis sortie ?) et la scène avec Ryry... suis sur que vous avez pensé à une belle fin, genre Draco qui serre Harry dans ses bras et se font plein de calins. Remarque ça aurait viré dans les Bisounours là, mdr. Gros bisous ! _


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer:**_À mon grand regret les personnes comme Harry ou Draco ne m'appartiennent pas et ne seront jamais en possession et cela que je le veuille ou non. Je doute que J.K.Rowling accepte de me les livrer comme cadeau._

**Raiting:**_La **fanfiction** est un **R/NC18** mais le **chapitre** lui est un **PG/PG13**. Avis aux âmes sensibles, si vous pleurez pour un rien, ne lisez pas ce chapitre (ni la fic d'ailleurs). Le chapitre est sombre et triste donc vous êtes prévenu._

**Titre:**_Très sincèrement...au bout de onze chapitres vous avez encore besoin de vérifié si le titre n'a pas changé ?_

**Résumé:**_Je ne change pas à mes habitudes. Draco se fait lyncher. Quelqu'un pour le consoler? (n/a: ça veut pas forcement dire baisade parti avec Draco...).

* * *

_  
Un long bâillement d'Harry brisa le silence qui régnait en maître depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures.

"Arrête de me lâcher en pleine face ton haleine. Je déteste ça et en plus tu pues", maugréa Draco.

"C'est aussi une nouvelle règle ?" Demanda Harry épuisé.

"Maintenant oui", dit il sèchement.

"Je ne le fais pas exprès Malfoy, je suis épuisé et je ne pue pas", lui signala t'il en refermant le livre qu'il avait jusque là gardé comme oreiller.

Il en prit un autre d'une pile qui semblait ne jamais vouloir baisser de volume, lu le titre et l'ouvrit.

"Charmante nouvelle Potter. Tu devrais l'annoncer aux médias qu'ils puissent le publier. "Harry Potter, le Survivant, à une haleine fraîche !". On ne t'a jamais proposé un contrat de publicité ? Remarque, vu ton apparence, aucun directeur d'agence ne voudrait t'avoir comme modèle".

Il souri alors que le Gryffindor se releva, l'envie de dormir passé.

"Ferme la un peu Malfoy", répliqua t'il. "Honnêtement après une semaine à passer mes soirées avec toi, j'aurais cru que tu serais à court d'ordre et un peu plus humain. Finalement non. A la longue, je crois qu'un Troll serait plus civilisé que toi".

"Je suis sensé me sentir offenser ? Je me fou de ce que tu penses de moi Potter. C'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucies et _tu_ ne _passes_ pas tes soirées avec _moi_. _Tu_ _effectues_ seulement _une recherche_ _pour moi_".

"Oh ! Je ne suis plus le premier dans tes pensées alors ? C'est vexant tu sais ?" se moqua Harry.

Draco le regarda un long moment, pensif.

"Je me demandes encore pourquoi j'ai accepter cette trêve...".

"Parce que je te suis indispensable Malfoy" dit Harry avec le plus grand sérieux.

Draco le regarda de nouveau, agacé.

"Ta célébrité à augmenter l'estime que tu te portes".

"Parce que..."

"Ferme la maintenant et travaille", lui ordonna le Slytherin.

"Et une autre règle à ajouter aux précédentes, une !", s'exclama Harry. "Quelle est la suivante ? Arrêter de respirer ?"

"Non... Je te répéterai de la fermer et de te concentrer", répliqua le Slytherin. "De toute façon, tu n'en respectes à peine la moitié".

Harry haussa les épaules, frotta ses yeux fatigués et se pencha sur son livre "Les mages noirs d'aujourd'hui".

"Je ne suis pas ton chien".

Il regarda le livre que tenait le Slytherin et les notes qu'ils prenaient au fur et à mesure de leurs recherches.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda t'il après quelques minutes.

"Non rien de nouveau. Tout ce que nous savons d'eux c'est qu'ils sont au minimum trois, l'un d'entre eux connaissait mon père et ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Il -Enrico- s'est marié avec une sorcière et elle a mis aux mondes des jumeaux. Oh et avant de devenir un psychopathe tordu, c'était un auror".

"On peut quand même tiré plusieurs déductions grâce à ça". Harry s'expliqua en réponse au regarde interrogatif du blond. "Nos recherches sont sur les mages noirs mais Enrico n'en ai pas forcement un !"

"De mieux en mieux" l'interrompit Draco, "Je me suis fait séquestrer par un auror. C'est ce que tu cherches à me faire comprendre Potter ?".

Harry secoua la tête, les yeux brillants.

"Mais non ! Je pense qu'il était un auror mais qu'il a quitté ses fonctions après le meurtre de sa famille".

"Il était trop faible pour continuer de toute façon" répliqua le blond.

Le regard d'Harry se fit un peu dur.

"Malfoy, n'importe qui deviendrait fou en voyant un tel massacre".

"Après ce qu'il m'a fait tu veux que j'ai _pitié_ de lui ?" s'exclama t'il.

"Non mais essayes de le comprendre ! Il est juste devenu fou..."

"_Juste_ _devenu fou_ ? Ce type c'est défoulé sur moi et tu veux me dire qu'il faut avoir pitié _de lui_ ?"

"Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il t'a fait ?"

"Jamais !" Cracha Draco furieux.

Harry abandonna et soupira.

"Ok, ok. On devrait au moins regarder dans les documents d'Hogwart. Il doit rester des livres sur les anciens élèves", le conseilla t'il.

"Tu t'en occupes. Moi j'ai autre chose à faire".

Il haussa les sourcils, curieux.

"Comme lire des livres sur des transferts d'organes ? Tu t'intéresses à la médecine moldu ou tu comptes démembrer Enrico ?".

"Peux être les deux Potty, peux être les deux".

Il tenta d'en savoir plus mais Draco, pareil à lui même l'ignora.

"Ne t'en occupes pas. C'est une affaire personnelle" fut sa seule réponse lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry ne semblait toujours pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

Celui ci ne répondit rien, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. En tout cas, il était sur d'une chose, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

oooOOOooo

Occupé à écrire une lettre, un Slytherin leva les yeux, cherchant le bon mot pour exprimer ses inquiétudes avant de se relire entièrement. Satisfait il se leva, cacheta la lettre et se dirigea vers la volière. Un instant il se demanda s'il faisait le bon geste mais le souvenir de son ami dans l'état ou il l'avait laissé lui enleva les doutes qu'il avait. Il caressa son hibou et le regarda partir, le coeur serré, en direction du manoir Malfoy.

* * *

**RaRs : **

**Sahada :**_Au moins ils occupent leurs soirées ensemble ! C'est déjà ça d'arranger lol._

**Yoko :**_T'es trop adorable ! Ca fait super plaisir de te voir ici ! Je vais faire un effort pour udapter un peu plus vite, promis. Bisous !_

**Ellie :**_soulagé Tout va bien j'ai réussi à lui échapper ! Je dois vraiment être étrange comme fille, j'adore ce type et pourtant dans mes deux fics il n'a pas vraiment le beau rôle. Bref, c'est vrai qu'ils sont ensemble nos p'tits chouchous ! Bon ils se disputent toujours, Draco ne veut pas parler d'Enricon 'enfin ce qu'il lui a fait en tout cas) mais ils sont quand même ensemble ! C'est cool, t'as vu ? En faite….bruit étrange… Ellie ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? gros silence _

**Lu :**_Oui il y aura de la romance mais la vie ne sera pas du tout génial pour autant. En faite, leur romance sera vraiment très compliqué. _

**Serdra :**_C'est sur que c'est très dur et Draco est quand même un peu rancunier. Enfin bon, s'il veut avancer plus vite, il devra faire avec._


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer: **_À mon grand regret les personnes comme Harry ou Draco ne m'appartiennent pas et ne seront jamais en possession et cela que je le veuille ou non. Je doute que J.K.Rowling accepte de me les livrer comme cadeau._

**Raiting: **_La **fanfiction** est un **R/NC18** mais le **chapitre** lui est un **PG/PG13**. Avis aux âmes sensibles, si vous pleurez pour un rien, ne lisez pas ce chapitre (ni la fic d'ailleurs). Le chapitre est sombre et triste donc vous êtes prévenu._

**Titre: **_Très sincèrement...au bout de douze chapitres vous avez encore besoin de vérifié si le titre n'a pas changé ? _

**Résumé: **_Je ne change pas à mes habitudes. Draco se fait lyncher. Quelqu'un pour le consoler? (n/a: ça veut pas forcement dire baisade parti avec Draco...)._

**Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par kya, amie et aussi bêta-lectrice de mes fics **_(un tit cadeau de noël avant l'heure que je vous offre en publiant ce chapitre avant sa correction, lol)

* * *

_

Dans un luxueux manoir, un hibou qui avait fait un long trajet, arriva enfin à destination. Il se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre qui laissait entrevoir à travers des rideaux mal tirés une jeune femme au visage fin et doux mais ravagé par la solitude et les ennuis qui s'étaient accumulés depuis l'emprisonnement de son mari.

Elle leva les yeux pour savoir qui était à l'origine du bruit et le vit. Elle se leva de son fauteuil où elle s'y était installée, fatiguée des rendez vous qu'elle avait eu et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et en même temps que l'animal rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce, de l'air froid s'y engouffra fouettant le visage de la jeune femme. Elle la referma aussitôt, serra le châle qu'elle portait et se retourna pour prendre la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'hibou. Elle la lu rapidement et lorsqu'elle regarda enfin la bête qui la regardait curieux, la tête légèrement penché, elle prit une plume et une feuille blanche posé sur son bureau et écrivit une réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hibou faisait le chemin retour vers son maître afin de lui donner une réponse qu'il attendait avec impatience.

oooOOOooo

Ron pensif arrêta son jeu –qui consistait à griffonner des dessins de Snape tombant dans les escaliers ou attaqué de corbeau ou de sorts- et regarda Hermione plongé dans un devoir de Runes Anciennes. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son meilleur ami qui les avait laissé voilà près d'une heure. Depuis une semaine, il les quittait chaque soir prétextant vouloir rester seul ou vouloir se promener près du lac, en promettant de ne pas tarder. Et chaque soir, il revenait trop fatigué pour une sortie qui se voulait reposante.

« Hermione ».

Elle relava la tête vers le rouquin.

« Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ? »

« Tu le crois vraiment lorsqu'il dit vouloir se balader dehors ou parler avec Hagrid ? »

« Depuis quand une conversation avec Hagrid est elle fatigante Ron ? »

« …. »

« Ecoutes, je sais très bien que tu te fais du souci pour lui mais je pense qu'il a besoin de réfléchir et quelque soit son problème, je suis sur qu'il viendra nous en parler tôt ou tard ».

« Mais nous sommes ses meilleurs amis Hermione ! On ne peut pas le laisse comme ça ! Tu vois très bien qu'il va de plus en mal ! Nous devons savoir ce qu'il a ou au moins l'aider ! »

« Et tu penses l'aider en le harcelant sur ses activités ? Ron, n'as-tu pas remarqué quelques changements dans son comportement ? »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis hocha la tête négativement.

« Je crois qu'il commence à aller un peu mieux », lui expliqua t'elle. « Hier, lorsqu'il est revenu, son regard était diffèrent. Il y avait un peu plus de… vie et de douceur… »

Il la regarda longuement sans mot dire.

« Tu as peut être raison mais ce ne sont pas ces « sorties » qui lui font du bien crois moi », lâcha froidement Ron. « Il nous ment chaque soir sans éprouver la moindre gêne ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, peu certaine d'avoir comprit.

« Tu ne l'as quand même pas suivit ! » Demanda t'elle surprise. « Ron ! »

« Il nous cache quelque chose Hermione ! Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je veux savoir pourquoi il s'éloigne de nous ! J'ai beau me creuser la tête, il n'y a rien eu de grave ici ! Et il n'a reçu aucune lettre annonçant un malheur et la Gazette du Sorcier ne parle plus de lui ! Alors pourquoi, se cache t'il de nous le soir ? Pendant un moment il ne mangeait presque rien et le Directeur l'a même fait venir dans son bureau ! »

« Ron calmes toi et assis toi s'il te plait ».

Ron, qui s'était effectivement levé sans même s'en rendre compte, sa rassit gêné de s'être emporté.

« Je sais très bien comment se trouve Harry soit patient et tu verras qu'il viendra nous parler de lui-même. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le suivre pour assouvir ta curiosité » le gronda t'elle. « Je doute qu'il apprécie ce geste s'il venait à l'apprendre, vraiment ».

« Bah, de toute façon il ne le saura jamais… n'est ce pas ? » s'inquiéta t'il.

« Non, je ne dirai rien mais ce n'est pas une raison ».

Il souri, rassuré.

« Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi il va à la bibliothèque » lâcha t'il. « Parce que oui c'est bien là qu'il s'est rendu hier soir »continua il en voyant l'étonnement de son amie. « Il n'étudie quand même pas _tous_ les livres sur les échecs ? »

Hermione le regarda consterné par tant de bêtise. Ron n'était pas stupide mais parfois, elle le pensait sincèrement.

« Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux n'est ce pas ? »

« Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! »

« Je ne te parle pas du lieu où il se trouve mais ce qu'il y fait ».

« Oh… Et bien je suppose, vu ta réaction qu'il n'étudie pas les échecs… »

« En effet, je doute qu'il passe ses soirées à lire des livres sur ce jeu ».

« Alors que fait il d'autre ? »

« Seigneur Ron, je ne peux pas tout savoir ! Peut être passe t'il son temps à batifoler avec une fille et ne veut pas nous le dire ? Peut être étudie t'il sérieusement cette fois ? Peut être que le directeur lui a demandé de chercher quelque chose pour lui lorsqu'il l'a appelé ? Où peut être que je me trompe complètement et qu'il ne fait rien de tout cela ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Ron. Mais maintenant que tu sais là où il est, tu ne vas quand même pas l'espionner encore une fois ? »

« Non, bien sur que non » murmura Ron surprit de sa réaction.

Hermione soulagé ne répondit pas. Un instant de plus et elle aurait cru qu'il serait partit suivre son meilleur ami pour connaître ses activités. Elle avouait être elle même curieuse mais elle savait que parfois il valait mieux se montrer patient et discret si l'on voulait connaître la vérité que pressé et maladroit.

« Maintenant Ron, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, j'ai des devoirs à terminer ». Et elle se concentra sur ses études pendant que son ami, l'observait sans mot dire, songeur.

* * *

**Rars : **

**Bybytte :**_Merci ! Ca fait super plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! _

**Morgane :**_Lol, sois patiente et tu pourras peut être lire le passage que tout le monde attend (les p'tits pervers lol). En tout cas merci de tes compliments ça fait super plaisir !_

**Ellie :**_Et voilà ! Comme promis, je publie le chapitre 12 plus tôt que prévu (un tit cadeau de Noël avant l'heure ?) et en plus c'est la fic que t'aimes bien que je publie en même. Nan nan je ne fais pas favoritisme lol. Tu peux aller consoler Draco si tu veux (c'est surtout si t'es toujours vivante mdr). Pour le Sly tout mimi tout plein et bien…. Je ne dirais rien ! Lol, je vais quand même pas dévoiler une infos de ma fic, si ? Même si c'était facile à deviner je ne dirais rien mdrr. Et pour la cachette ben je suis dans le vestiaire des filles… Etrange qu'il n'ai pas encore pensé à venir ici…_

_&se retourne pour voir d'où vient le bruit suspect et décide de s'approcher, massue en main&_

_&pousse un hurlement en voyant….&_

**Serdra :**_C'est vrai que c'est un peu normal mais bon, Draco ne restera pas comme ça un long moment (heureusement lol). _


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer : À mon grand regret les personnes comme Harry ou Draco ne m'appartiennent pas et ne seront jamais en possession et cela que je le veuille ou non. Je doute que J.K.Rowling accepte de me les livrer comme cadeau.

Raiting : La fanfiction est un R/NC18 mais le chapitre lui est un PG/PG13. Avis aux âmes sensibles, si vous pleurez pour un rien, ne lisez pas ce chapitre (ni la fic d'ailleurs).

Titre : Allez je vous laisse devinez...

Résumé : Je ne change pas à mes habitudes. Draco se fait lyncher. Quelqu'un pour le consoler? (n/a: ça veut pas forcement dire baisade parti avec Draco... lol).

Udapte : Au prochain séjour chez ma mère donc en gros, j'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par kya, amie et aussi bêta-lectrice de mes fics **(si quelqu'un est d'accord pour la remplacer pour cette fic**(ou une autre, je prend quand même lol)**qu'il ou elle me fasse signe, c'est urgent maintenant. Merci d'avance).**

**

* * *

**

A l'heure où Morphée berçait l'Angleterre, dans un hôtel moldu, trois hommes parlaient. L'un d'eux jonglait dans ses mains une casette vidéo noir.

« Il faudrait lui rappeler qu'on l'a toujours pas lâché », dit Enrico.

Hargneux, il fixa la casette et s'exclama :

« Et on attend quoi pour la montrer cette putain de casette ? On ne devait pas l'humilier ? »

« C'était plus pour mon plaisir personnel que j'y ai placé des caméras. Alors pour la diffuser, tu pourras attendre... Au moins le temps que j'en fasse une copie", répondit calmement le dernier homme, inconnu des jeunes garçons ».

« _Attendre ?_ J'ai passé de trop longues années à attendre ! Attendre que ce bâtard de Lucius crève ! J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie à attendre sa venu à Azkabban ! Et au lieu de tout ça, qu'a t'il eu ? Rien ! Il a été innocenté et a engendré une autre couille molle ! Et toi -il le pointa du doigt furieux-, tu _oses_ me demander de patienter ? Qui es tu pour me dire ça ? Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Rien ! ».

Avant que tout ne dégénère en une violente dispute, Trocker s'interposa entre ses deux coéquipiers.

« Montre toi patient Enrico et tu ne le regrettera pas, crois moi », le calma t'il. « Souviens toi qu'il y a six mois encore, tu étais toujours dans cette prison à attendre que la chance tourne à ton avantage. L'heure passe et tu auras ton instant de plaisir, comme l'autre jour ».

A se souvenir, Enrico se calma et se rassit, fidèle à l'homme qui l'avait sortit des ténèbres. Il avait raison. Rien n'allait gâcher leur plan. Il ne vivait plus que pour ça et personne ne l'empêchera d'atteindre son but.

« Ecoutez moi. Dans quelques jours aura lieu la sortie trimestriel de Pré-au-Lard. Nous devons absolument trouver une gentille proie bien docile. Comme pour la dernière fois. Elle a été très docile... Dommage qu'elle ai tenté de s'enfuir. Je commençais tout juste à l'apprécier...», continua Trocker.

Un rire nerveux secoua Enrico en souvenir de la défunte jeune fille.

« J'ai même pas eu le temps de m'amuser, la prochaine devra être plus solide », demanda t'il.

« Quand a toi, va donc voir si un magasin de Pre-Au-Lard, ne chercherait pas un assistant. La brebis n'a jamais vu ton visage et le mouton noir non plus ».

« Et si un obstacle se présente, que devrais-je faire ?»

« Je te laisse faire. Si des gêneurs se trouvent sur ton chemin, élimine les ».

Il acquisa, les yeux brillants. Il allait enfin passer à l'action. C'était à son tour de jouer.

oooOOOooo

Assis à la table du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry faisait de grand effort pour ne pas s'effondrer sur sa table, à l'instar de ses congénères, assoupit depuis peu. Il se retourna vers son meilleur ami en se demandant s'il rattrapait déjà ses heures de sommeil perdu ou non. Non, Ron ne dormait pas et ne donnait aucun signe de fatigue. En fait, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, son ami semblait même être au meilleur de sa forme…. Du moins, pour ce cours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui souffla t'il.

Ron sembla écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier avant de lever les yeux.

« Je prépare une liste », répondit il. « Tiens regarde ». Il lui tendit le papier et continua son explication. « Bientot aura lieu la sortie de Pré au Lard alors je fais une liste de tous les magasin où l'on pourrait aller ».

Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu oublies que je suis interdit de sortie… »

« Utilises ta cape. Dumbledore n'en saura rien ».

« C'est-à-dire que… », balbutia Harry, peu consentant.

« Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu vas rester ici ? », s'exclama Ron.

L'œil réprobateur du professeur le força à se rendre plus discret.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser y aller seul ? Avec Hermione tout est moins drôle ! ».

« Merci. Je ne suis pas encore sourde Ron », intervient alors une voix féminine.

Ron grimaça.

« Oups… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Hermione, c'est juste que… Enfin… T'es une fille… ».

« Quelle judicieuse remarque fais tu là » répliqua t'elle furieuse et vexée. «Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte moi-même, vraiment. De toute façon, je n'irais pas avec toi. J'ennuie trop _monsieur_ ».

Ron tenta de s'excuser auprès d'elle mais cette dernière l'ignora complètement. Il haussa les épaules et s'abattit sur Harry.

« Dis moi que t'as changé d'avis », le supplia t'il.

« C'est bon Ron, je viens ».

Le rouquin se retient de lui sauter dans les bras.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry somnolait de nouveau et Ron ronflait joyeusement sur sa table.

* * *

Trois jours avant la sortie à Pré Au lard.

* * *

« Alors Harry ? Tout est prêt ? », demanda Ron en engloutissant un morceau de poulet.

« Oui, ma cape m'attend dans ma malle avec la carte des Maraudeurs », répondit il en souriant.

Ron, Harry et Hermione (Harry était intervenu pour qu'elle accepte enfin de se joindre à eux) avaient l'intention d'aller à Pré Au Lard. Bien sur, Harry comptait les retrouver après avoir emprunter le passage secret et ensuite, leur programme consistait à traîner.

Harry ne pensait plus à son incident. Cela s'était passé la nuit alors aucune chance de se faire attaquer, n'est ce pas ? D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas à lui qu'ils en voulaient mais à Malfoy. Harry, écouta d'une oreille distraite les magasins que lui citait son ami enjoué alors qu'il cherchait son partenaire de recherche quand il croisa son regard. Visiblement celui-ci l'observait depuis un bon moment. Il détourna son attention alors qu'Harry songeur repensait à leur altercation, la veille même.

_Flash Back  
_

« Mais tu es complètement fou ? Tu comptes sortir alors qu'ils seront peut être là pour te kidnapper de nouveau ? », s'écria Harry en apprenant les intentions de son voisin.

« C'est ma seule chance de les retrouver. Je servirai d'appât. Passé cette sortie, ils ne pourront plus rien me faire ».

« Très bien, imaginons qu'ils te trouvent que feras tu ensuite ? Tu comptes entamer un duel ? Ils sont bien plus fort que tu ne le crois Malfoy ».

A ces mots ce dernier tira de son sac deux potions.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? », le questionna Harry curieux.

« La potion bleu me permet en cas d'attaque d'augmenter ma puissance par le nombre de goutte avaler. Je serais donc en mesure de me défendre ».

« Et il n'y a pas d'effets indésirables ? », répliqua le brun, soupçonneux.

« Et bien disons que si je me trompe dans le nombre de gouttes nécessaires en fonction de mon poids et de ma taille, je risquerai de ne plus pouvoir maîtriser ma magie ce qui me tuera ».

« Charment. Je suppose qu'elles ne sont pas légale n'est ce pas ? Tu es retourné à la réserve sans mon accord ? », répliqua t'il froidement.

« Je veux me venger Potter... Tu ne peux pas comprendre... »

« J'étais là moi aussi ! » protesta t'il. « Je veux aussi les mettre hors d'état de nuire mais réfléchis Malfoy ! Ce que tu fais est bien trop risqué pour que je te laisse y aller seul ! Que feras tu s'ils viennent en surnombre ? Qui te dit que la potion sera efficace ? ».

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ai testé et elle fonctionne très bien ».

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

« Près de la Forêt Interdite », lui indiqua t'il avec un léger sourire de fierté.

Ce dernier le regarda les yeux ronds.

« Ne me dit pas que tout ce tout ce bordel, c'était toi ! »

Draco hocha la tête, goguenard.

« Wow. Quand même... Même Hagrid ne comprend toujours pas ce que c'est passé ».

Le blond ricana.

« Tu vois, j'ai pensé à tout ».

Le regard du Gryffindor se voilà.

« On ne peut jamais être sur. Et la potion jaune ? Elle sert à quoi ? »

Draco mit du temps pour répondre, pensif.

« C'est un détecteur... Je le prendrais avant mon départ. Il suffira de demander à ta baguette de me retrouver... »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et Harry comprit qu'il y avait un "mais".

« Elle a une durée de deux heures. Donc si je me fais prendre après ce délai, et que rien ne se passe comme prévu, je serais introuvable… ».

« Très bien. Je t'accompagne ».

« Non ! ».

Harry le reconsidéra surprit par son cri.

« Tu me caches quelques choses Malfoy ».

« Non ».

« Si ».

« J'ai dit non ».

« Tu mens ».

« Je ne mens pas », cracha t'il en serrant les dents.

« Alors pourquoi es tu aussi crispé ? ».

« Je... C'est pas bientôt fini cet interrogatoire ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre que je cache quelque chose ? Après tout ça ne concerne que moi ! ».

« C'est ce que tu cherches à me cacher depuis le début, c'est ça ? », demanda t'il doucement. « C'est si grave que ça ? ».

Draco ne répondit pas. Depuis toutes les semaines passé en sa compagnie, il s'était habitué à lui et ses rêves ne le hantaient presque plus. Il appréciait aussi son aide et son inquiétude mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Lui même ne comprenait pas. Il savait seulement que la chose qui était en lui le tuait lentement. Après avoir passé son temps à chercher ce que lui avait fait ce type, Enrico, il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse l'aider ou lui dire ce qu'il avait exactement. Sa seule certitude était qu'il avait en lui, un poison qui attendait le bon moment pour se mettre en marche et détériorer ses défenses immunitaires. Il réprima une grimace. Quoi de plus horrible que de mourir de l'intérieur ? Quoi de plus monstreux de savoir que l'on pourrissait jour après jour, conscient qu'aucun remède ne l'aidera ? Enrico avait bien calculer sa vengeance. Oh oui, ça pour avoir menée à bien sa vengeance, il y avait réussi. Son père lui même, Lucuis n'avait peut être pas employé cette méthode cruel pour soutirer des informations. Ou peut être que si... Enrico lui avait affirmer qu'il rendait justice à sa famille en appliquant ce que son père avait accomplie par le passé. Draco allait devoir faire d'autres recherches.

« T'es pas obligé de tout me dire mais je pourrais peut être t'aider ».

Draco sortit de ses pensés et contempla son ancien ennemi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? », s'inquiéta Harry.

« Finalement on est plus tellement ennemi qu'avant », pensa à voix haute le slytherin.

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Tu te sens bien Malfoy ? ».

Ce dernier soupira.

« Ouais, ouais c'est juste que... »

« C'est juste que quoi ? », l'encouragea t'il, mi curieux, mi perplexe par sa réaction.

« Oh non laisse tomber, c'est pas important », lâcha t'il finalement.

Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il arriverait à lui dire qu'il appréciait son aide. Où qu'il l'appréciait tout court d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas pour rien si le chapeau magique l'avait directement envoyé chez les slytherins.

« Euh... Si tu le dis... En attendant, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je t'accompagnerai et ça que tu le veuilles ou non ».

« Oh... Génial… ».

Distraitement, Draco pensa que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui forçait la main. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il devait juste se contenter d'accepter son aide et il devait bien l'avouer, il aimait ça.

_Fin du flash back.  
_

« Hey ! Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

Le Gryffindor sortit de ses pensées, perdu.

« Non je pensais juste…aux farces et attrapes de tes frères. Crois tu qu'on en trouvera ? »

« Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris y'a des chances... Pourquoi ? », le questionna t'il avec un air espiègle.

« Comme ça... Pour savoir... ». Et il afficha un sourire sincère.

En attendant l'heure où Draco se jetterait dans la gueule du loup, Harry comptait bien faire une légère surprise à son ancien rival. Histoire de le détresser et de lui faire comprendre qu'il comptait bien venir avec lui.

oooOOOooo

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Snape discutaient sur les faits divers du journaux.

« Etrange, ces disparitions près du bar, La Tête de Sanglier. Elles se situent toutes au même endroit à des dates proche de la sortie », dit le professeur de métamorphose.

« Et cette jeune fille, qui y travaillait mystérieusement disparu. Elle semble avoir été remplacé rapidement », continua Snape.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, pensif.

« Continuez votre surveillance sur nos deux élèves. Plus particulièrement lors de la sortie. En attendant je dois rendre visite à une vieille amie inquiète pour son enfant. Il serait bon de la rassurer sur sa sécurité ».

Les deux professeurs s'en allèrent, ne cherchant pas à se rensaigner sur cette "amie" en question.

Ce que Draco et Harry ignorait après être revenu, c'est que leur absence n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux du directeur et encore moins les rendez vous qu'ils se fixaient presque quotidiennement.

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, dans la salle commune des slytherins.

* * *

_Mon chère enfant,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et je te remercie de m'informer de l'état de mon fils. Continue de le surveiller et si tu juges que cela s'aggrave, informe moi immédiatement. Je saurais quoi faire._

_En attendant, prends soin de toi. Les temps sont dure et il est risqué de faire confiance à la première personne venue._

_Amour,_

_Narcissa Grace Malfoy._

Blaise enfonssa la lettre au fond de sa poche et jeta un oeil vers la porte de sa salle commune. Personne.

Il était plus d'une heure du soir et Draco n'était toujours pas revenu. Son excuse de préfet en chef ne lui servirait à rien s'il se faisait prendre dans les couloirs. Surtout si c'était Rusard ou McGonagall. Il les voyait mal encourager son ami à rester tard le soir à trainer.

_Encore cinq minutes et j'y vais. Quitte à le ramener par la peau du cul, il viendra avec moi._

Effectivement, cinq minutes passé, Blaise sortit à la rencontre de son ami.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu aussi dépressif et paranoiaque pour des raisons bien inconnu, il l'avait observer à son insu. C'était égallement lui qui envoyait des lettres à sa mère. Il se sentait mal de trahir son ami en le "denonçant" , si, denoncer était le bon terme à employé dans ce cas là. Seulement il mourrait trop d'inquiètude pour qu'il reste là à ne rien faire. Son père, Lucius Malfoy croupissait en prison en attendant le bon moment pour s'enfuir alors il ne lui restait plus que trois personnes en qui ils pouvaient se confier : le directeur d'Howgarts, Albus Dumbledore, leur directeur de maison, Severus Snape et enfin, Narcissa Malfoy.

Comme il n'était pas vraiment proche et n'apppreciait pas spécialement le vieux sorcier, Blaise avait reporté son choix sur Snape avant de changer d'avis. Malfoy mère était bien plus compréhensive et proche de Draco que lui, selon son avis.

Blaise déambula pendant une demi-heure dans les couloirs, prêt à s'enfuir s'il voyait Miss Teigne ou Rusard lui même.

Il s'appreta à retourner dans ses quartiers quand soudain, il vit une ombre, s'avancer au détour du couloir d'où il était. Il regarda autour de lui inquiet, et sauta sur la poignée de la porte la plus proche. Heureusement elle s'ouvrit sans bruit pile au moment ou l'ombre qu'il pensait être celle d'un professeur bifurquait vers lui. Il laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte pour voir qui était-ce.

Il cru rêvait en voyant que l'ombre en question était celle de Weasley.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? Sa dort jamais les Gryffindors où ils sont toujours occupé à trouver une nouvelle connerie à faire ? M'a quand même foutu la trouille ce con._

Il attendit qu'il soit à l'angle du couloir pour sortir. Il hésita quand à sa direction. Soit il continuait de chercher son ami -alors qu'il pouvait très bien être dans son lit en train de dormir-, soit il suivait le rouquin histoire de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire à une heure pareil.

Il opta pour la seconde solution et très vite, il dut calculer ses pas en fonction du jeune homme pour ne pas se faire trahir par le bruit de ses chaussures. Sa fillature ne dura pas trop longtemps car après quinze minutes à le suivre, il en était venu à croire que Weasley marchait dans les couloirs pour cacher son insomnie.

Et soudain ce dernier sauta derrière l'armure au renfoncement du mur pour s'y réfugier. Blaise s'arrêta et recula, alerté quand il comprit le geste du jeune homme. Deux voix bien que faible et camouflé s'approchaient.

Il recula jusqu'à trouver un coin où se cacher en attendant leur passage et s'y mit du mieux qu'il pu.

_Merde c'est pas confortable comme position..._

Il essaya de mettre un visage aux sons qui lui semblait être familières mais ce n'était pas une tache facile. Surtout que les voix restaient à une même distance.

Blaise remua pour attenuer la sensation de fourmillement, alors, qu'à son soulagement, les deux personnes avançaient.

_Weasley à du les voir passé..._

A peine eu t'il pensé à lui que ce dernier se fit entendre.

« Harry ? »

_Potter ? Je vais tomber sur tous les Gryffindor ou c'est une blague ?_

« Ron ? Mais qu'est ce que tu... »

« Malfoy ? » continua Ron.

_Draco_ , pensa Blaise aussi surprit que l'était Ron.

Blaise sortit sa tête pour mieux appercevoir ce qui se passait. Ron se tenait face à eux. Potter et son ami, Draco, était donc dos à Blaise. Il pouvait voir la mine que tirait le rouquin.

« Qu'est ce que _tu_ fais avec lui ? »

« Il n'a aucun compte à te rendre Weasley », le défendit séchement Draco.

La machoire de Blaise et Weasley tombèrent en même temps.

Depuis quand Draco prend la defence de Potter ?

Lui même dévisageait le blond curieusement.

« Qu'est ce que _toi_, tu fais ici Weasley ? », continua t'il ne semblant pas faire attention au mines surprises que tous avaient.

Ron reprit ses esprits.

« Je suis préfet et j'ai tous les droits d'être dehors ».

« Justement non. Tu n'es pas préfet en chef ».

Ron plissa les yeux, peu inquiet.

« Et alors ? ».

« Je peux t'enlever des points parce que _tu_ n'as pas le droit d'être ici à cette heure ».

« Dans ce cas là, j'enleverais des points à ta maison ».

« Vraiment ? C'est mon tour de garde aujourd'hui donc tu ne peux rien me faire », ricana Draco.

« Toi non, mais lui, si », répondit il en désignant quelqu'un derrière le blond.

Potter et Draco firent volte face et dévisagèrent, surpris la tête de Blaise qui sortait du mur, penché bizarrement.

Blaise tira les gros yeux.

« Merde... », jura t'il tout haut.

« Blaise ? »

Le concerné sortit en souriant, comme s'il était tout naturel de se faire attraper la tête penché derrière un angle d'un couloir, en espionnant une conversation.

« Salut tout le monde. Je passais juste par là, désolé du dérangement. Bon et bien je crois que je ferais mieux de vous laissez... »

« Tu passais par là ? » répèta Draco. « Et pourquoi ta tête sortait-elle du mur Blaise ? ».

« Parce que je te cherchais ».

« Ta tête avait un angle bizarre parce que tu me cherchais ? », répéta de nouveau Draco de plus en plus ahuri.

« Tu comptes répéter mes paroles longtemps ? »

« Que veux tu », dit Ron en haussant les épaules. « Il n'y est pour rien s'il est con ».

« Oh toi ta gueule », répondit Draco. « Retournes donc te coucher. Toi suis moi », ordonna t'il à l'intention de Blaise.

Il se dirigea vers lui alors qu'Harry faisait de même vers Ron.

Draco et Harry furent tout deux interroger par leur ami respectif et aucun ne leur dirent la vérité.

* * *

Réponses aux revews :

Acetone : C'est le plus beau compliment que vous puissiez me faire, vraiment. Merci ça me fait super plaisir !

Sahada : C'est vrai mais il permet d'expliquer certaines scènes de ce chapitre.

Ellie : Mdrrrrrr. Je suis pas systematiquement dans les vestaires des mecs mdrrrrrrr. Naaaaaan, je squatte seulement le dortoir de Blaisou, le salle commune des sly (dire que je suis une griffy... mon Dieu, Godric doit se retourner dans sa tombe ptdrrrrr), et toutes les salles où je suis sûr de trouver mon Blaise XD.

Maintenant tu sais qui c'est le sly qui écrit des lettres. C'était facile à deviner quand même... j'allais pas mettre Crabbe ou Goyle pour ce rôle mdrrr. Gros bisous ma Ellie.

Rainbow colors : Merci ! XD. Bien sur que je vais continuer XD XD XD. Je crois que je vais devoir m'acheter un sceau pour le lemon à venir mdrrrr. Remarque, un c'est peut être pas suffisant XD. Gros bisous !

Serdra : C'est vrai mais ça m'arrange un beaucoup lol.

Bybytte : Mdrr, rassures toi il devrait pas tarder à venir XD. Aaaaaah, quand je pense que ce sera mon deuxième lemon d'écrit XD. Cette fic a définitivement aggraver mon taux de pervisité TT Déjà qu'il était élévé alors maintenant...

Moi : Je rêve de le récupérer ToT. Vivre sans pc... Un de mes pires cauchemar vient de se réaliser...

Lili : Au prochain chapitre alors ? Bisous.


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer : À mon grand regret les personnes comme Harry ou Draco ne m'appartiennent pas et ne seront jamais en possession et cela que je le veuille ou non. Je doute que J.K.Rowling accepte de me les livrer comme cadeau. Seules les trois psycopathes en puissance sont à moi. Pourquoi j'hérite toujours de personnage tordus ?

Raiting : La fanfiction est un R/NC18 mais le chapitre lui est un PG/PG13. Avis aux âmes sensibles, si vous pleurez pour un rien, ne lisez pas ce chapitre (ni la fic d'ailleurs mais bon, à ce stade vous avez du le comprendre tout(e) seul(e), n'est ce pas ?).

Résumé : Draco décide de se venger le jour de la sortie au village et Harry le suit...

Udapte : Vu qu'il s'agit probablement de l'avant dernier chapitre, le plus vite possible serait le mieux. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Note : Guimauve en puissance... J'ai honte T.T...

Remerciement : Kya fidèle au poste de bêta-lectrice et amie. Coup de pub : Si vous ne connaissez pas la DT-Team, allez voir leur traduction sur mon profil vous ne serez pas déçu ! Cette fic est très certainement la fic la plus connu sur le net, preuve que vous manquez quelque chose en n'allant pas la lire... ;-).

Merci à Killy In-the-desert, Princess Sadik, Sahada, Serdra, Acetone, Lili et Moi d'avoir revewés. Habituellement, je prend le temps de vous répondre mais vu la date du dernier udapte, vous ne vous souvenez sûrement plus de vos messages donc voilà, un énorme merci à vous tous ! Ca m'encourage vraiment ! Bizouxxx à tous !

------------------------------

Ca y est. Le jour J était arrivé. Trocker quitta son hôtel et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Il se dirigea rapidement au Trois-Balais et s'assit à une table vide. Un serveur vint le trouver.

« Tout est prêt ? » murmura Trocker.

Le serveur se baissa vers lui, peu désireux de se faire entendre.

« Oui. Enrico attend vos ordres.

- Bien. La fille, où est-elle ? Les journaux en ont vaguement parlé, tu aurais pu être plus discret. Nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention sur nous. T'es-tu correctement occupé d'elle ?

- Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. Elle n'a pas résisté longtemps. C'est toujours pareil, elles promettent toutes de jouer avec moi et après, elles ne tiennent jamais très longtemps... Je veux jouer...

- Idiot, ce n'est pas un jeu !

- Mais...

- Silence ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'être discret avec tes victimes. La dernière a bien failli t'échapper, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

- Non, non bien sûr que non... Je... Ce n'était pas ma faute... Elle s'agitait ! Elle n'a pas voulu rester sage avec moi... Pourtant, au début j'ai été très gentil avec elle...

- Je sais, j'étais là ».

Trocker regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait et continua d'un ton plus bas.

« Lorsqu'il sera là, tu sais ce que tu auras à faire. Fais le venir vers cette vieille cabane maudite et assures-toi de ne pas être vu. Il comprendra pourquoi cette cabane térifie les villageois". Le serveur acquiesça alors que l'autre homme se relevait. "Dans une heure une lettre partira vers le manoir Malfoy. Le double de la cassette sera envoyé à la Gazette du Sorcier et visionné dès sa réception. Je doute que le ministère puissent empêcher la publication de cet... événement... ».

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, son second sur ses pas.

« Alors je te préviens. Ne gache pas tout ça en arrivant en retard, c'est clair ?

- Très clair. Je serai à l'heure... Je pourrai jouer avec lui après ?

- On verra, on verra... ».

Et Trocker s'en alla en recouvrant son visage. Enrico l'attendait.

Il sourit en songeant que bientôt, il serait enfin satisfait et rien, pas même cet avorton de Potter ne pourra l'arrêter.

Au même instant à Poudlard, la plupart des élèves se pressaient tous vers la sortie, impatients de dépenser leur bourse dans des bonbons aux goûts aussi variés qu'étranges et dans des bierres au beurres au gout doux et chaud.

Un peu plus loin, derrière la foule de jeunes élèves, Draco avançait silencieusement, Blaise sur ses talons.

« Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme », marmonna Blaise en resserant sa cape autour de ses épaules. « Tu donnes l'impression d'avoir raté tes Buses.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort...

- J'ai pas envie.

- Bien alors tu préfères peut-être me dire pourquoi tu trainais avec Potter et pourquoi tu as pris sa défense ? »

Blaise le regardait en se retenant de sourire, sachant très bien qu'il préférerait danser tout nu dans la grande salle à l'heure du dîner que de lui expliquer son rapprochement avec le Gryffindor.

« Je suis content Blaise. J'exulte de joie !

- Tu tires toujours une tête de déterré... ».

Draco roula des yeux.

« Tu ressemblerais presque à ma mère à vouloir mon bien.

- Elle est sympa et c'est normal qu'elle veuille ton bien. Tu _es_ son fils. Mis à part ça, quand comptes-tu me dire ce que tu foutais avec Potter ?

- Attends laisse moi réfléchir... Probablement jamais.

- Tu ne me diras rien ?

- Ma réponse n'a pas changé Blaise et ne changera pas. Ce n'est pas en insistant que tu arriveras à tirer quelque chose de moi.

- C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer... Quand même... Potter et toi, ensemble dans un couloir à une heure tardive. Non vraiment jamais je n'aurai cru voir ça de mes propres yeux. Weasley doit certainement trouver ça malsain.

- Tu trouves ça malsain ? ».

L'intêret de Draco s'était aussi soudainement éveillé que si Blaise lui aurait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Goyle.

« Non. C'est juste... Qu'on ne voit pas ça tous les jours alors je me pose des questions.

- Tu devrais arrêter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne regarde que moi.

- Plus maintenant ».

Draco secoua la tête. Il avait oublié que son ami pouvait se montrer insistant et têtu quand quelque chose attisait sa curiosité. Habituellement, il se montrait calme et loin d'être stupide. En groupe, il observait et si un sujet l'interessait, alors là il prenait la peine de donner son avis... Avant de le connaître, Draco l'avait trouvé agaçant de ne jamais parler. Ce n'est seulement lorsque leur amité avait commençé à prendre forme qu'il apprit à apprecier ces moments de silence et petit à petit, les langues se délièrent et tous deux parlèrent de chose qu'ils n'avoueraient pas à d'autres personnes.

Il soupira simplement et lui répondit :

« Mère dit toujours que la curiosité est un vilain défault.

- Bah, pour ce que j'en ai à faire...», répliqua Blaise en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas ça qui m'empechera de savoir ce que je veux ».

« Dommage. J'avais dans l'espoir que tu abandonnerais... », lui dit-il, faussement fataliste.

Blaise souria encore plus et tous deux continuèrent leur avancée vers le village.

oOoOo

Harry regardait les étagères du magasin _Chez Zonko _caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, sans savoir quoi prendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'acheter un article, son esprit était trop préoccupé à voir et revoir le plan de Malfoy. La veille, avant que Ron et Zabini ne les surprennent dans les couloirs, ils s'étaient convenu de s'attendre près de la fontaine vers la place centrale. Malfoy lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne devait pas être de la sortie mais Harry lui avait affirmé sans lui dire comment, qu'il serait présent au rendez-vous.

Délaisser ses amis n'était pas un problème pour lui. Sa cape lui permettait d'être invisible aux yeux de tous alors il lui suffirait de partir en prenant le temps de les lancer sur un sujet qui retiendrait leur attention -s'il en trouvait un. Dans le cas contraire, il les laisserait là pretextant n'importe quelle excuse du moment qu'il pouvait les laisser. Ce qui l'inquiètait, c'était surtout l'affrontement. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui mais pour le jeune Slytherin. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça... Revoir ses agresseurs lui rappelerait les tortures subies et Harry se doutait qu'il en souffrait toujours. Il ne niait pas les efforts qu'avait fournit son -ancien- ennemi en acceptant son aide pour ensuite prendre l'habitude de sa présence, seulement lorsqu'ils se voyaient, tous deux évitaient de parler du... de l'accident et affronter les trois sorciers étaient peut-être encore trop tôt pour lui. Mais voilà, Draco avait fait la sourde oreille lorsqu'Harry lui conseillait d'attendre. A court d'argument, il avait finalement décidé de le suivre. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour rester à ses côtés et l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était prêt à tout pour ça. Harry avait déjà endurer plusieurs sorts d'affilé et sa résistance était plus forte que la moyenne -les cours enseigné par la doublure du professeur Maugrey l'avaient prouvés. En comparaison, Malfoy ne résisterait pas longtemps et inconscient, il lui sera plus difficile de les sauver tous les deux.

Evitant une jeune fille de lui marcher dessus, Harry se dirigea vers Ron et après avoir regardé sa montre, lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il les attendait dehors.

Lorsque ce dernier, accompagné d'Hermione les mains chargées de sucreries le rejoint, Harry n'avait trouvé aucune solution lui évitant un risque quelconque.

« Tiens, je me suis dit que ça nous serait utile au dortoir. On pourrait leur faire une blague en prenant leur baguette et l'échanger avec celle là. Je suis sur qu'ils ne remarqueront pas la difference avant de lancer un sort ! », s'exclama le roux en lui donnant une fausse baguette magique.

« Fred et George ont signé un accord avec Zonko pour lui fournir certain de leur produit, pour voir s'ils marchent bien. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit la dernière fois que je les ai vu », continua-t-il alors qu'Harry le remerciait en la rangeant dans sa robe.

« On peut donc aller boire une bierre au beure maintenant. Harry fais juste attention de ne bousculer personne en entrant. Hermione ira avec toi choisir notre table pendant que je prendrais commande.

- C'est amusant comme tu as pris la décision de prendre nos verres, Ron. Dis plutôt que tu espères avoir un sourire de la gérante », répliqua Hermione en prenant le chemin du Bar alors que Ron rougissait en assurant que non et que si elle le souhaitait, il pouvait très bien échanger les rôles.

Arrivé là-bas, Harry après avoir éviter de justesse une collision avec un autre serveur visiblement pressé de finir son service, réussit enfin à s'asseoir après qu'Hermione lui eu tiré discrètement la chaise. Ron les rejoint et posa les trois verres, les joues roses.

« Si un simple bonjour de sa part te met dans cet état, je me demande ta réaction si elle te sourit », murmura la jeune fille en se servant.

Ron rougit un peu plus mais son sourire ne disparut pas. Chacun d'eux burent leur tasse en silence, observant les gens entrant et sortant jusqu'à ce que le dernier des fils Weasley ne prenne la parole.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient engagé un nouveau serveur", dit-il en désignant un sorcier occupé à servir la table en face d'eux.

« Tu connais tous les employés ?

- Seulement de vue. Je sais qu'on ne vient pas souvent ici mais comme il n'y a jamais plus de trois serveurs c'est facile à retenir.

- Ah... », fut tout ce que trouva à répondre Hermione tout en buvant sa bierre au beure. « Je n'y ai jamais prêté attention mais si tu le dis... ».

Harry regarda de nouveau sa montre et son ventre se serra en voyant l'heure passer aussi vite. Il n'allait pas tarder à partir...

« Tu ne bois pas ? », demanda soudain Ron en voyant son verre plein. « Tu ne l'a pas même pas pris ».

« Oh... Euh, si bien sur...", répondit il en sentant le noeud dans son estomac se resserer.

Harry prit la coupe sans la porté à ses lèvres. La sensation de courir à un grand danger lui coupait tout appetit et à l'abri sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Ron ne remarquerait rien s'il la tenait posée sur son genou. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil à sa montre et se mordit les lèvres. Il était temps de partir et ensuite... Ensuite, il priait pour que tout se passe bien. Que Malfoy ai le courage d'affronter ses démons... Que lui-même arrive à éviter un drame et le forcer à partir si tout allait mal...

Il reposa son verre sur la table et se leva.

« Je vais aux toilettes », s'excusa-t-il et partit aussi vite que lui permetait sa cape sans se trahir sous son déguisement. Il préfèra ne pas regarder derrière lui, se persuadant qu'il les retrouverait d'ici quelques minutes. Il refusait de croire que ça pouvait être le contraire. Le mieux c'était de ne pas y penser. Il sortit juste derrière un couple et ne vit pas que derrière lui, un employé quittait son poste de serveur aussi discretement que lui filait rejoindre Malfoy.

Plus il avançait et plus il s'inquiétait. Il _sentait_ qu'il devait abandonner cette idée. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ils devaient attendre. Personne ne savait où ils allaient -et lui-même n'avait aucune idée de leur destination. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir écrit un mot à ses amis, pour les prévenir. D'habitude, ils savaient toujours où le trouver mais là... Là ils ne savaient rien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Ils chercheraient à savoir ce qui c'était passé et après... Après ils l'auraient obligé d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore… ça c'était impossible. Il était effrayé à l'idée de voir son professeur connaitre ce qui c'était passé la nuit de sa sortie nocturne... Il redoutait ce moment-là et en aucun cas il ne voulait voir ce jour arriver.

Harry vit la fontaine et Malfoy qui l'attendait, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry se demanda s'il avait raison sur les potions. Devaient-ils se résoudre à se fier à deux fioles ? Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si tout raté ? Que devrait-il faire ? Lutter seul contre trois sorciers fou de vengeance ?

Il n'était plus qu'a quelque pas de lui...

Non. Il lui avait promis de rester près de lui. Il était venu pour l'aider et quoiqu'il arrive il serait là. Malfoy... Draco ne sera pas seul à se battre. Il sera là et plus aucun doute n'était permis.

« Salut Malfoy », murmura-t-il à son intention.

Le concerné se retourna vivement mais ne vit rien. Il regarda autour de lui, persuadé d'avoir entendu tout près de lui le Gryffindor.

« Har... Potter ? C'est toi ? »

« Je suis sous une cape d'invisibilité... Attends, ne bouge pas, j'arrive ».

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Draco à ce contact ne put s'empecher d'avoir un sentiment aussi étrange qu'inaproprié au moment présent et ignora ces effets comme il l'avait fait pour ses rêves.

« Comment...? »

- Mon père. C'est le seul objet que j'ai de lui ».

Draco regarda le vide où devait se trouver le Gryffindor et remua les lévres lentement, préférant éviter le regard des passants en donnant l'impression de se parler seul.

« Tu sais que ça coûte une fortune un truc pareil ? Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses avoir un objet aussi important sur toi. Je dois dire que... tu m'étonnes ».

Harry souria sous sa cape. Etrangement en prenant la main du bond et en lui parlant, la boule qu'il avait depuis le début de l'après-midi avait disparu. Comme si tous ces doutes n'avaient plus aucune raison d'être.

« On me l'a déjà dit mais pour moi, elle vaut bien plus que tout l'or du monde ».

Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Je peux... toucher ? J'en ai... Enfin... J'aimerai bien savoir si c'est doux alors...

- Vas-y, tu peux ».

De sa main libre Draco chercha le tissu et le toucha.

« C'est doux... ».

Il se sentait bien. Incroyablement bien. Il resta caresser le tissu, moins anxieux à l'idée de ce qui les attendaient. C'était comme si, tout près de lui, sa mère veillait sur lui. il savait bien que c'était stupide comme réaction mais il ne pouvait s'empecher d'avoir cette pensée-là. Soudain son visage changea et devient comme celui d'un enfant boudeur et jaloux de ne pas avoir l'objet qu'il aime tant et Harry qui s'était contenté de le regarder, ne comprit pas son changement de réaction.

« C'est décidé. Dès ce soir, j'enverrai une lettre à ma mère. Je veux la même pour mon anniversaire ».

Harry éclata de rire.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedant.

- Ta tête l'est.

- Mon visage n'a rien de _drôle_ ".

Harry se mordit les lèvres mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard agacé d'être tourné au ridicule, s'en fut trop pour lui et explosa de nouveau de rire.

Lorsqu'enfin il reprit son sérieux, il remarqua alors que sa main ne l'avait toujours pas quitté et ne dit rien, appreciant ce contact. A deux on est jamais seul...

« Alors ? On va-t-on maintenant ?

- Je sais pas... Je pensai savoir où aller le moment venu... Je crois que je... nous allons marcher et si rien ne se passe je ferais signe au Magico Bus et nous irons chez eux. Je ne sais pas où c'est exactement mais je suis sûr que le conducteur se souvient encore de notre arrivé. Il n'a rien dit ce jour là mais je sais qu'il m'a reconnu.

- C'est risqué ce que nous allons faire...

- Tu as promis Harr... Potter.

- ... T'as dit quoi ?

- J'ai dit que tu avais promis, pourquoi tu as peur ? Si tu veux t'en aller tu peux, je ne te retiens pas, marmonna-t-il en se maudissant du lapsus.

- Tu m'a appelé Harry...

- Non.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Tu m'as appelé Harry.

- Bon et alors quoi ? J'allais dire ton prénom mais je me suis repris.

- Je sais mais... ». Harry même s'il ne le voyait pas secoua la tête, déçu.

« Je trouve juste bien l'idée de ne plus s'appeler par nos noms, c'est tout.

- Ah... Je... Je crois que je préfèrerais garder mes habitudes... pour le moment... Tu pourrais pas enlever ta cape ? »

Il le regarda les yeux rond.

« Quoi ?

- Ta cape. Enleve-la de ton visage que je puisse te voir. Tu peux me voir et moi non alors enlève-la.

- Tu veux que quelqu'un te voit parler avec la tête flottante d'Harry Potter ? Tu es sérieux ? »

Draco se demanda alors s'il préférait le voir ou s'il préférait entendre des hurlements.

« C'était une mauvaise idée. Garde-la, voir ta tête flotter dans le vide provoquera l'hystérie général...

- J'ai souvent cet effet sur les gens... »

Draco se retourna, amusé, et prit le chemin, sa main tenant toujours celle de Potter... non, d'Harry. Juste Harry.


	15. Chapitre 15 première partie

Disclaimer : À mon grand regret les personnes comme Harry ou Draco ne m'appartiennent pas et ne seront jamais en possession et cela que je le veuille ou non. Je doute que J.K.Rowling accepte de me les livrer comme cadeau. Seuls les trois psychopathes en puissance sont à moi. Pourquoi j'hérite toujours de personnages tordus ? Ô.o

Raiting : Rien ne change pour la fin donc âme sensible, la sortie est en haut à gauche.

Résumé : Draco décide de se venger le jour de la sortie au village et Harry le suit...

Udapte : La seconde partie arrive très certainement entre ce mois de juillet et le mois d'août. Entre temps, une autre fic mériterait un udapte.

Note : Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé par Kya (je veux être en vacance moi aussi, snif).

_Ce chapitre vous ai dédié, à vous revewieurs, que vous soyez la depuis le début ou non (et encore merci à Leviathoune pour ses encouragements…. J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le nom de la reviewieuse (rougie) )._

Remerciement : Leviathoune…. 14 revews en une soirée ?! Ouah ! Je ne même pas comment te remercier ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, énormes bisous.

Jamian : Oui, oui, la fin arrive. Lentement mais sûrement. 

Saki 123 : Oui, bien sur que je compte la finir. Bisous.

Bybytte : Erf, désolé d'avoir tardé, je promets de faire un effort cet été. Je ne suis pas en vacance (malheureusement) mais je vais faire en sorte de la finir avant le mois de septembre. Bisoux.

Sahada : Haha, je plains très sincèrement Draco. Je lui mène la vie dure le pauvre… Bizoux et passe de bonne vacance .

Serdra : En même temps, Harry est un aimant à dilemme… Non je ne cherche pas d'excuse pour expliquer tous leurs problèmes X'D.

* * *

Chapitré précédent :_« Draco se retourna, amusé, et prit le chemin, sa main tenant toujours celle de Potter... non, d'Harry. Juste Harry »._

* * *

« Il te reste encore combien de temps avant que les potions ne cessent leur effet ? », demanda Harry en marchant près du jeune homme blond. 

Celui-ci regarda la montre et répondit sur le même ton bas :

« Environ trois quart d'heure et toujours rien. Ils viendront n'est ce pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je suppose que t'attaquer maintenant leur serait plus simple que de le tenter une autre fois. Nous sommes seuls ici ».

Le jeune garçon regarda son compagnon et lui demanda prudemment comment il en était arrivé là. Comment avaient-ils fait pour l'emmener là-bas ?

Draco répondit avec lenteur, se rappelant cette soirée où il avait cru trouver son lit habituel sans sortilège placé dessus.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je me souviens m'être changé pour me coucher quand je me suis retrouvé attaché là-bas… C'était horrible, -sa voix trembla mais il continua, plongé dans ses souvenirs-, il était là à me regardé et il… Il… » Il se tu brusquement et ferma les yeux, les poings serré comme s'il luttait pour ne pas se rappeler les tortures faite un soir d'octobre.

Harry ne dit rien, compréhensif avant de prendre de nouveau la parole.

« C'est étrange, on ne peut pas….

-… Transplaner ou utiliser un portoloin à Howgarts, je sais », le coupa Draco. « De toute façon le savoir ou non ne change rien à ce qui c'est passé.

- Oui mais…

- Mais rien Potter ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé là-bas alors n'en rajoute pas en essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils ont fait ! Ca ne servira à rien !

- C'est vrai mais ça reste dangereux pour les autres étudiants.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, répliqua le Slytherin avec rage.

Il regarda tout autour de lui et déclara toujours aussi irrité :

« Ramènes toi on rentre, ils ne viendront pas. Tsk, quand je pense que je me suis préparé pour rentré les mains vides…. Un jour ils me payeront ça, je le jure sur l'honneur de mes ancêtres.

- Ce n'est pas correct, tu parjures l'honneur de ta famille. Ton père n'aimerait pas te voir le faire ».

Harry et Draco se retournèrent comme un seul homme regardant horrifié Trocker surgirent de derrière un arbre.

L'endroit était entouré de végétation, plus particulièrement de sapin et autres espèces de la même famille. Trocker s'était surement caché derrière l'un deux, les écoutant parler depuis le début.

Il s'avança vers eux, comme s'ils étaient de bon vieux amis et s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

Draco ne réagit pas lorsqu'Harry braqua sa baguette vers leur ennemi. Il était livide et respirait rapidement.

« Surpris Malfoy ? N'est ce pas toi qui voulais me voir et te venger ? Me voilà, sans baguette alors vas y profites en, je ne répéterai pas mon offre.

- Vous…, murmura ce dernier sous le choc.

- Oui moi ? » Demanda t'il, curieux avant de continuer. « Dis moi jeune homme, pourrais tu demander à ton ami d'ôté sa cape et de baisser sa baguette ? C'est très malvenue d'accueillir un vieil ami comme cela ».

Harry sous sa cape blanchit en comprenant qu'il était démasqué mais sa prise sur sa baguette se resserra. Trocker soupira en voyant qu'aucun des deux élèves ne bougeait.

« Ah ces jeunes, toujours prêt à tenir tête aux adultes » se dit il pour lui-même en s'avançant vers eux.

« Ne bougez pas ! », hurla Harry.

Da sa main gauche Harry enleva sa cape qui tomba par terre, près de lui.

« Ne. Bouger. Pas, répéta il en articulant chaque mot.

- Ok, et après quoi ? Vous allez appeler tous vos petits amis pour me capturer ? Non, c'est d'un ridicule, vraiment. Je vais vous dire ce qui va se passer. Je vais prendre ton ami avec moi, on parlera gentiment tous les deux, et ensuite, si tout se passe bien, tu pourras avec un peu de chance le récupérer en assez bon état. C'est un bon plan, je trouve ».

- Vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part », répliqua le brun.

Soudain une ombre surgit de derrière Harry courant droit sur Trocker.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre que Draco avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même et voulait affronter à main nue son ennemi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de venir à son secoure que déjà, le jeune garçon blond s'était écroulé, les lèvres ensanglanter par le coup porté par Trocker. A la vue de Malfoy foncé sur lui, il avait réagit au quart de tour pour répliquer et sortir sa baguette pointé sur l'élève.

« Tu bouges d'un pouce et tu auras sa mort sur ta conscience, c'est clair ? - Il se retourna vers le jeune sorcier toujours à terre et siffla - Tu n'aurais pas dû petit morveux. Tu as l'air d'oublier que tu mourras et plus tôt que tu ne le crois ».

Au même moment deux hommes surgirent des bois et sous les ordres de leur mentor figèrent Draco avant de l'emmener.

La dernière image qu'eu Harry de lui fut celle d'un adolescent absent de son corps avec seule signe de présence une larme roulant sur sa joue aussi silencieusement qu'elle n'était apparue.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il n'a rien fait ! », hurla alors Harry.

« Bien sur que je le peux, d'ailleurs je le fais », répondit Trocker calmement en se dirigeant vers un rocher plat et s'y poser.

« Pose ta baguette, elle ne te servira à rien. Ton ami en est la preuve il me semble. Tu étais sur tes gardes et pourtant tu n'as rien pu faire pour l'aider. C'est décidément une chose que je ne comprendrais pas… Où peut être que si mais d'une certaine façon alors… Aider son ennemi… Si tu fais ça c'est bien pour obtenir autre chose en échange non ? Que cherches tu donc ?

- Vous êtes fou…

- C'est une question intéressante… Je devrais y réfléchir plus longuement après avoir corrigé ton ami », murmura Trocker l'air pensif. « Mais assez perdu de temps, avant tout ça j'ai un problème à régler : _toi_ ».

Harry commença à bouger lentement en voyant Trocker marcher tranquillement vers lui. Tout en l'écoutant il ne lâchait pas du regard ses mains, les arbres, cachettes idéales pour tous types d'alliés et en même temps réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de s'en sortir vivant lui et Draco.

« Vois tu, continuas Trocker, différentes options s'offrent à moi et l'une d'elle devrait te convenir. Seulement j'hésite encore à te faire partager mon idée. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Vous n'avez rien à perdre à me la dire », répondit Harry.

Il se doutait bien que parler lui faisait perdre du temps mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre que l'occuper. Si Trocker était bien le chef, Draco n'aurait rien à craindre si celui-ci était ailleurs. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérer.

« Et bien vois tu, je me suis dit qu'il serait envisageable de t'emmener avec moi voir ton ami. Bon tu ne seras pas conscient bien entendu mais tu seras quand même près de lui. Je dirais même que tu seras tout proche, pour être plus précis.

- Je serais où ? demanda le brun en fronçant les yeux.

- Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est d'y aller, tu y jugeras par toi-même.

- Et si je refuse ? dit il en fronçant les yeux.

Avait-il rêvé ou bien le buisson venait de bouger ? Quelque soit la réponse Trocker n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre car juste à ce moment là des sorciers surgirent et Harry eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Albus Dumbledore avant de plonger au sol, se protégeant la tête des sorts qui pleuvaient au dessus de lui.

La scène ne dura que quelques secondes et pourtant, Harry, lorsqu'il se releva surpris, avait l'impression qu'elle avait duré bien plus longtemps que ça.

Il regarda trop surpris pour parler, Severus Snape lier les mains de Trocker alors que le directeur s'approcha de lui.

« Te sens tu bien Harry ? », lui demanda t'il en l'examinant rapidement. Celui-ci hocha la tête, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Comment…

- Chaque chose en son temps Harry mais il me semble qu'un autre de mes élèves est détenu par vos hommes », dit il en regardant froidement Trocker.

Celui-ci détourna le regard, le visage animé par la colère.

« Minerva, je vous laisse le soin d'accompagné Harry à l'infirmerie. Severus, le ministère saura s'occuper de notre détenu. Je suis sur qu'ils sauront lui trouver une cellule convenable à Azkaban ».

McGonagall (qu'Harry n'avait pas vu) le prit par l'épaule et après un dernier regard pour Trocker, elle transplana emmenant avec elle son élève de classe.

* * *

Voila, comme vous l'avez compris, ceci était la première partie du dernier chapitre. C'est étrange de se dire qu'après ça, j'en aurai finit avec cette fanfiction. Mon style d'écriture à changé et je pense que vous l'avez vous remarqué, si vous me suivez depuis mes débuts. Ce n'est pas plus mal, je pense. 

Sinon, il me reste encore d'autres chapitres à écrire pour des fics pas toutes publiées. Oui, j'avoue, il y a bien une fic qui dort dans mon pc et attends d'être montré au grand jour. Je pense qu'à la fin de cette fic là, je la publierai. Cela sera un OS, long, très long même et ensuite il me restera CD à terminer.

Neyarchess.


End file.
